Senshei, I Love You!
by Hayato Ryuuga
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! / "Kau hanyalah milikku, dan aku hanyalah milikmu, Kurapika..."/ R%R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua…

Perkenalkan, aku Hayato. Aku pendatang baru di fandom ini.

Ah, mungkin ini fic rated M pertama yang ada di Indonesia ini yah?

Ahahaha… bangganya…

Yah, aku lupa, fic ini rekuest dari temen author saya. Katanya dia sangat suka dengan KuroroXKurapika. Makannya saya buatin dia fic rated M begini.

Hm, kalau begitu, langsung baca aja…

©Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro

Warning : Mengandung unsur LEMON! Yang merasa belum siap untuk membaca fic **dewasa** ini, silahkan tekan tombol back untuk mengakhirinya.

.

.

.

.

Hunter High School, adalah salah satu SMU yang ada di YorkNew.

Sekolah itu adalah sekolah elit, bahkan terelit antara semua sekolah yang ada di kota itu.

07.00, depan gerbang sekolah.

Terlihat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berlarian ingin segera masuk ke dalam sekolah. Namun, tak sedikit siswa yang berjalan dengan santainya, padahal kelas dimulai 15 menit lagi.

Seorang siswa, berkemeja putih, bercelana panjang motif kotak-kotak kecil biru, dengan dasi yang sepadan dengan warna celananya. Sepatu kets putihnya setia menghangatkan kakinya. Rambutnya berwarna silver, berantakan. Saat ini dia sedang berjalan dengan santainya.

Di sampingnya terlihat seorang siswa lagi, yang berseragam sama dengan siswa yang tadi. Namun dia mempunyai rambut hitam jabrik, dan sepatu kets merahnya.

"Killua, apa PR Matematikamu sudah selesai?" tanya si jabrik memulai obrolan.

"Belum Gon, habisnya sulit sekali!" jawab siswa yang di panggil Killua itu.

"Aih! Bagaimana ini? Guru Matematika kita 'kan Menchi sensei! Yang super galak itu!" ucap siswa yang di panggil Gon itu ketakutan.

"Kau benar!"

Mereka pun mengobrol berdua dalam perjalanan mereka masing-masing.

"Hel Gon! Likkua!" panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat seorang siswa yang berwajah seperti om-om, dengan seragam yang sama dengan Gon dan killua, tengah berlari menuju mereka. Akhirnya pemuda itu samapi pada Gon dan Killua dengan nafas yang ter-engah-engah.

"Hai Leorio!" sapa Gon ramah.

"Berapa kali harus aku bilang, namaku Killua! **KILLUA ! **bukan Likkua!" protes Killua kesal.

"Terserah aku donk!" ucap Leorio menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dasar REOLIO!" ucap Killua mendengus kesal.

"Apa katamu?"

"Teman-teman! Sudahlah…" ujar Gon melerai.

Keduanya pun saling membelakangi sambil melipat kedua tangan mereka di dada. Gon hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Yah, mereka adalah siswa Hunter high School yang baru saja datang. Pertama adalah Gon French. Kelas 1 Dia tinggal bersama bibi dan neneknya di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Ibunya telah meninggal. Sedangkan ayahnya adalah Ging French. Seorang dosen yang terkenal di penjuru dunia. Dia sering keluar negri, dan jarang pulang ke rumah.

Kedua adalah, Killua Zoldick. Dia sekelas dengan Gon. Dia berasal dari keluarga Zoldick yang super kaya itu. Keluarganya adalah pemilik Zoldick company, perusahaan yang menjual segala bentuk persenjataan perang. Keluarga Zoldick juga memiliki kemampuan untuk memanipulasi seseorang.

Ketiga, adalah Leorio. Kelas 3. Dia tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartmen kecil. Dia bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter.

Mereka bertiga adalah sahabat. Meskipun Leorio yang dua tahun lebih tua dari mereka, namun mereka tetap saja berteman dengannya.

Ketiga sahabat itu pun memasuki HHS, yang super megah itu.

Gon lalu melirik ke arah sekumpulan anak perempuan. Anak-anak perempuan itu nampak mengerumuni sesuatu.

"Ah, lihat para cewek-cewek bodoh itu!" ucap Killua sewot.

"Bodoh?" tanya Gon tak mengerti.

"Masa' kau tidak mengerti Gon? Mereka itu bodoh, karena rela datang pagi-pagi begini hanya untuk bertemu guru yang sok keren itu," ucap Leorio ikutan sewot.

"Tidak hanya itu! Mereka selau saja membuatkan sesuatu untuk guru bodoh itu!" kata Killua kesal.

"Guru bodoh? Maksudmu Kuroro sensei?"

"Ya! Guru musik itu selalu saja menebar pesona di depan para cewek!" kesal Leorio.

"Iyah! Mentang-mentang ganteng!" sambung Killua tak kalah kesalnya.

"Tapi, dia memang ganteng kok! Kalau mengajar, dia gak pernah marah-marah, tapi dia sangat disiplin! Selain itu dia tidak tebar pesona! Hanya saja cewek-cewek itu yang menyukai Kuroro sensei!" bela Gon.

"Sebenarnya kau ini berpihak pada siapa sih, Gon?" tanya Killua kesal.

"Gomen…"

Mereka pun berjalan terus ke kelas.

Di koridor sekolah, terlihat tiga cewek yang sedang mengerumuni seorang gadis yang terlihat ketakutan. Gon, Killua dan Leorio berhenti sejenak melihat 'kejadian' itu.

"Jadi, kau sudah berani pada kami?" betak seorag gadis berambit biru, yang dikuncir kebelakang dengan tidak rapi. Meskipun begitu, gadis ini terlihat sangat cantik. Ditambah dengan seragam sailornya, yang berwarna putih, yang didominasikan dengan warna biru kotak-kotak. Rok setengah pahanya, dan kaos kaki putih di atas lutut, membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Go—gomenasai, Machi-san… sa—saya benar-benar lupa mengerjakannya…" lirih gadis berambut hijau di bawah bahu yang dikerumuni itu ketakutan.

"Bukan hanya PR Matematika! Minggu lalu, kau juga tidak mengerjakan PR bahasa dan PR Kimia kami!" bentak gadis lain. Kali ini adalah gadis berambut pink yang di urai ke bawah. Seragam yang ia kenakan sama dengan seragam milik Machi.

"Sudahlah, Machi! Neon! Dimarahi juga percuma saja! Langsung saja kita hukum dia!" usul seorang siswi lagi, yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Machi dan Neon. Rambutnya hitam pekat, pendek. Dia mengenakan kaca mata, dan tatapannya begitu datar.

"Shizuku benar! Ayo!" ajak Machi langsung menarik tangan gadis yang tadi dikerumuni ke suatu tempat, diikuti oleh dua sahabatnya.

Semua siswa yang ada di sekitar situ hanya berpura-pura tidak melihat, termasuk Killua dan Leorio. Gon hendak menolong gadis berambut hijau itu, tapi di halangi oleh Killua. Killua dengan sigap memegang bahu Gon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dia 'kan Ponzu! Teman sekelas kita! Kita harus menolongnya!" protes Gon kesal.

"Bodoh! Kita tidak harus ikut campur!" ucap Killua santai. Gon hanya menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Huh! Tiga cewek kelas dua itu memang selau mencari masalah!" keluh Leorio.

Sementara itu, Machi, Neon, dan Shizuku tengah menyeret Ponzu dengan paksa di korodor.

Semua orang yang ada di situ hanya berpura-pura tidak melihat kejadian itu.

GRABBB!

Machi merasakan tangannya di genggam oleh seseorang. Dia, dua temannya, Ponzu, dan semua orang yang ada di situ termasuk Killua cs terkejut melihat siapa yang berani memegang kasar tangan sang Machi.

Terlihat kini seorang gadis, berseragam sama denga siswi lainnya. Rambutnya pendek, berwarna pirang. Matanya berwarna biru sapphire. Tatapannya tajam, namun terlihat sangat manis. Saat ini dia tengah menggenggam tangan machi dengan begitu keras.

"Aku tak menyangka, di sekolah yang elit ini, ternyata ada builling juga," ucap gadis itu datar semakin memper-erat genggamannya. Membuat Machi sedikit meringis.

"Hei! Siapa kau! Berani sekali!" protes Neon.

"Mungkin dia murid baru," ucap Shizuku mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang si pirang, begitu pula Neon.

Keduanya langsung menyerang. Namun pirang itu dengan lincah menghindari serangan Shizuku dan Noel. Dia langsung membanting Machi dengan tangan kanannya, meninju perut Neon dengan tangan kirinya, dan menendang Shizuku dengan satu kakinya. Ketiga pelaku builling itu langsung tergeletak tidak berdaya. Semua orang yang ada di situ terkagum melihat aksi si pirang.

Si gadis pirang itu pun mendekati Ponzu, yang saat ini sedang terkulai lemas di lantai, dan membantunya berdiri. "Te—terima kasih…" ucap Ponzu masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Si pirang hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu denga langkah tegap. Semua orang yang baru saja melihat itu, langsung saja ricuh setelah gadis pirang itu pergi, termasuk Gon, Killua dan Leorio.

"He—hebat sekali…" puji Gon terkagum.

"Kau benar! Siapa dia?" ucap Killua yang ekspresinya sama dengan Gon.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya, mugkin dia murid baru…" ucap Leorio tak kalah kagumnya.

Suara ricuh pun terdengar di tempat itu.

"Siapa gadis pirang itu?"

"Cantik sekali yah!"

"Dia jago beladiri!"

"Ehe~ tadi waktu dia menendang Shizuku, aku melihat bawahannya! Dia pakai celana pendek berwarna hitam!"

"Padahal akan lebih seru kalau dia hanya memakai celana dalam!"

"Kalau perlu, tidak pakai juga boleh!"

"Hebat…"

"Dia itu tomboy yah?"

Semua siswa yang ada di situ dibuat penasaran oleh kehadiran misterius si pirang. Namun pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran mereka harus dibuang, karena bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Semua siswa pun bergegas menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

Kelas 2-A, pelajaran pertama.

"Waaahhh! Pelajaran pertama musik, oleh Kuroro sensei!"

"Kita beruntung banget, punya wali kelas, Kuroro sensei tersayang!"

"Iyah! Dia keren banget!"

Kericuhan di dalam kelas itu terhenti ketika menyadari guru pengajar sudah masuk di kelas, di susul oleh teriakan-teriakan kecil dari para siswi melihat kedatangan guru mereka.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang terbilang sangat, tampan… memakai jas biru tua, dan membawa alat seperti biola. Dia mempunyai mata onix, beserta rambut berwarna hitam pekat, yang dirapikan ke belakang. Di dahinya terdapat tanda lahir berupa tanda tambah dengan bentuk tertentu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," sapa guru itu.

"Selamat pagi Kuroro sensei…" balas para siswa di kelas itu serempak.

"Hari ini, kalian mendapat teman baru. Silahkan masuk Kuruta-san…" ucap Kuroro seraya mempersilahkan orang yang sedari tadi berada di luar.

Maka orang itu pun masuk ke kelas. Semuanya membelalakkan matanya, karena teman baru mereka, ternyata adalah gadis yang tadi menghajar Machi, Shizuku, dan Neon.

"Perkenalkan, saya Kurapika Kuruta. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kurapika. Saya adalah murid pindahan dari kota Zaban. Sekian…" ucap gadis yang bernama Kurapika itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Kericuhan kembali terjadi di kelas itu begitu para siswa mengetahui nama Kurapika.

"Anak-anak! Harap tenang!" ucap Kuroro berusaha menenangkan kelas. Detik selanjutnya, kelas itu pun kembali tenang.

"Baiklah Kurapika-san, kau boleh duduk dekat… emm…" Kuroro nampak menimbang-nimbang. "Ah! Shalnark-san! Mohon berdiri, tunjukkan dirimu!" suruh Kuroro.

Shalnark pun menganggakat tangannnya. "Baiklah, Kurapika-san, kau duduk dekat Shalnark saja!" perintah Kuroro.

Kurapika hanya mengangguk mengerti. Maka ia pun menuju bangku urutan ke-3 dari depan, dan duduk di situ.

"Hai! Aku Shalnark! Mohon bantuannya…" sapa Shalnark dengan nada berbisik.

Kurapika lalu tersenyum kecil pada Shalnark. "Hm, aku Kurapika. Mohon bantuannya…"

Maka pelajaran di kelas itu pun berlangsung dengan tenang.

Jam istirahat, adalah jam yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh siswa. Semua pemuda yang ada di kelas itu langsung mengerubungi meja Kurapika.

"Hai Kurapika-chan! salam kenal…"

"Hai Kurapika-chan! rambutmu itu pirang asli atau pirang buatan?"

"Kurapika, tadi kau yang menghajar Machi dan dua temannya kan?"

"Wah, kau belajar beladiri dari mana?"

"Kurapika-chan! kenapa kau pindah ke sini?"

"Kurapika-chan, kau sudah punya pacar belum?"

Kurapika nampak kewalahan menghadapi para cowok yang sebenarnya ia pikir 'bodoh' itu. Dia langsung berdiri dari mejanya. Ia lihat, tidak ada cela untuk lewat.

Maka Kurapika langsung melompat tinggi, melewati kerumunan cowok tersebut. Para cowok yang ada di situ hanya terkesima melihat Kurapika. "Maafya teman-teman! Tapi aku ada urusan!" ujar Kurapika berlalu meninggalkan kelas itu.

Terlihat saat ini Kurapika sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Ia lalu berpapasan dengan Gon.

"Hai!" sapa Gon ceria.

Kurapika memutar bola matanya. Entah mungkin sudah lebih dari 50 pria yang menyapanya pagi ini. Tapi kali ini yang Kurapika lihat adalah seorang anak bertubuh kecil, bertampang polos. Dia jauh berbeda dari cowok-cowok yang menyapanya pagi ini.

"Emh, hai…" balas Kurapika sedikit menaikkan sebelah tangannya, membalas sapaan Gon.

"Kau yang tadi pagi 'kan?" tanya Gon antusias.

"Pagi apa?" kata Kurapika balik bertanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yang tadi menghajar Machi, Neon, dan Shizuku 'kan?"

"Ah, maksudmu tiga cewek bodoh itu?"

"Ahahaha… iyah!" ucap Gon tertawa garing.

"Lantas?"

"Aku mau berterima kasih! Karena, kau sudah menolong Ponzu!"

"Ponzu? Maksudmu cewek berambut hijau itu?"

"Yah!"

"Tapi, kanapa malah kau yang berterima kasih?"

"Tidak… Ponzu itu teman sekelasku! Jadi, aku ingin berterima kasih kau telah menolongnya. Tadi aku ingin sekali menolongnya, tetapi temanku menghalangiku! Menyebalkan!"

'Anak yang menarik…' pikir Kurapika. Lalu ia terkikik kecil melihat tingkah Gon yang sudah kelewat polos. "Ah, sama-sama…" ucap Kurapika sedikit tersenyum.

"Ohya! Aku Gon French. Kelas 1-B!" Gon lalu mengulurkan tangannya di depan Kurapika. Kurapika pun membalas uluran tangan Gon, "yah, aku Kurapika Kuruta, kelas 2-A"

"Ah, jadi namamu Kurapika?"

"Begitulah…"

"Salam kenalyah!"

"Yah..."

"Kurapika! Kau mau berkeliling sekolah? Nanti kau kuperkenalkan dengan teman-temanku…" ajak Gon langsung saja menarik tangan Kurapika. Yang ditarik hanya ikut saja, tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Nah, itu perpustakaan, dan itu ruang guru! Nah, yang di sana adalah ruangan osis." Kurapika nampak menyimak penjelasan Gon, dan melihat setiap ruangan yang ditunjuk olehnya.

"Ah! Itu ruang musik…"ucap Gon seraya menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar.

"Tempatnya Kuroro sensei?" tanya Kurapika.

"Kau, penggemar Kuroro sensei juga?" Gon balik bertanya.

"Tidak, dia itu wali kelasku,"

"Oh… yah! itu tempatnya Kuroro sensei,"

"Tadi, kau bilang… penggemar?" tanya Kurapika sedikit bingung.

"Yah, Kuroro sensei itu adalah satu-satunya guru musik di sini. Makannya jam kerjanya tidak pernah kosong. Dia itu populer sekali loh! Dia disukai banyak, bahkan sangat banyak siswi di sini, bahkan guru-guru wanita pun juga menyukainya!"

Kurapika nampak meletakkan jarinya di dagunya. "Hm, aku sih tidak terlalu suka orang sok keren begitu…" pendapat Kurapika.

"Huuuhh! Kau ini sama saja dengan Killua dan Leorio!"

"Killua? Leorio?"

"Yah!"

"Gon, boleh kau perkenalkan teman-temanmu padaku? Kalau kau orang baik, pasti temanmu juga orang baik 'kan?"

Wajah kusut terlihat jelas di wajah Kurapika yang saat ini sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah. Terlihat tiga sudut siku-siku di dahinya. "Orang baik?" gumam Kurapika penuh kesal.

Flash black.

"Teman-teman, perkenalkan, ini Kurapika! Dia kelas 2-A" ucap Gon bersemangat.

Leorio dan Killua nampak terkejut setengah mati. "K—kau 'kan, yang tadi pagi…" ucap Leorio dan Killua tergagap.

"Hn, salam kenal!"

"Aku Leorio!"

"Aku Killua,"

Mereka ber-empat pun mengobrol di tempat itu sampai ketika…

"Kurapika, kau belajar beladiri di mana?" tanya Leorio.

"Kurapika, kau ini cewek tulen yah?" tanya Killua.

"Kurapika, kenapa rambutmu bisa pirang?"

"Kurapika, kenapa kau cuma pakai satu anting?"

"Anting yang satu hilang yah?"

"Atau jatuh?"

"Kurapika, kenapa tadi kau memakai celana pendek? Padahal 'kan lebih bagus kalau celana renang saja!"

"Kurapika, apa kutu di rambut pirangmu itu tidak silau, dengan warna rambutmu?"

"Kurapika, dadamu kok rata?"

Semakin lama pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Killua dan Leorio semakin ngaco saja. Satu perempatan, dua perempatan, dan kini sudah empat perempatan yang terlihat di dahi Kurapika. Dia kepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat menahan amarah.

"Leorio, dari mana kau tahu kalau dada Kurapika rata?" tanya Killua polos. "Kau sudah pegang yaaahh?" Killua menatap Leorio dengan senyum jahil.

"Ah! Aku gak pernah pegang sih, tapi sudah terlihat jelas 'kan?"

"Benar juga sih…"

"J―JAGA SIKAP KALIAAAAAANN!" teriak Kurapika langsung meninju Killua dan Leorio dengan kedua tangannya hingga mereka terlempar beberap meter.

Kurapika lalu pergi dengan langkah yang di hentak-hentakkan saking kesalnya. Gon hanya ber-sweat drop-ria melihat 'pemandangan' tadi. Sedangkan Killua dan Leorio, mereka keburu pingsan dululan.

Flash Black end

Kurapika lalu melewati koridor sekolah. Ia sempat melewati ruangan musik. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara biola yang berasal dari ruangan tersebut.

Karena rasa penasaran menyelimuti hatinya, Kurapika pun berjalan menuju ruang musik. Dibukanya perlahan pintu ruangan itu dengan sangat pelan, hingga hanya menimbulkan suara decitan kecil. Kurapika pun mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan sangat perlahan, mencari sumber suara biola yang sangat indah di telinganya.

Kurapika mengikuti suara biola itu, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan seorang pemuda yang ia kenal, tengah bermain biola dengan santainya di ruangan musik yang gelap itu. 'Kuroro sensei?' pikir Kurapika.

Lalu ia terhipnotis oleh suara biola yang mengalun di telinganya. Tanpa sadar, Kurapika terus menyaksikan Kuroro, sambil menikmati suara biola yang dimainkan olehnya.

Kuroro menghentikan permainannya ketika ia melihat Kurapika sedang berdiri kurang lebih 4 meter dari sampingnya. Kurapika langsung terkejut.

"Ma―maaf sensei… saya tidak sengaja…" ucap Kurapika gelagapan.

"Saya permisi…"

"Tunggu!"

Langkah Kurapika terhenti ketika menyadari Kuroro memanggilnya. Kuroro pun meletakkan biolanya, dan berjalan mendekati Kurapika.

'Gawat! Aku pasti akan dimarahi!' pikir Kurapika. Lalu ia menoleh dengan kikuk ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Go―gomenasai sensei… saya benar-benar tidak sengaja! Tadi saya mendengar suara biola dari luar, makannya saya mencari tahunya!" ucap Kurapika membungkukkan badannya, meminta maaf.

Kuroro lalu tersenyum ramah, "kau bisa mendengarnya yah? wah, pendengaranmu tajam juga!" puji Kuroro.

"Ehm… sebenarnya sih, suaranya samar-samar, tapi terdengar jelsa, seperti suara biola…"

"Hm, kau murid baru itu yah?"

"Eh, i—iya…"

"Yang tidak pandai bermain musik itu?"

Kini Kurapika teringat ketika kejadian di kelas tadi. Waktu pelajaran musik dikelas, berapa kalipun diajar, Kurapika tetap tidak bisa bermain musik. "Iya…" ucap Kurapika malu-malu

"Kau mau kuajar?" usul Kuroro.

"Ah? Benarkah sensei?" tanya Kurapika senang.

"Tentu… ayo…!"

Kurapika pun mengikuti langkah Kuroro. Hingga Kuroro sampai di ruang tengah, dia pun mengambil dua biola, dan memberikan satu untuk Kurapika. "Pakai ini!"

"Nah, coba kau memainkannya! Meski kau tidak tahu tehniknya, tapi aku ingin melihat cara pertamamu!" Kurapika mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun meletakkan biola itu di bahu mungilnya, dan mulai memegang tongkat bioalanya.

Dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

KIIIIIKKK…. KIIIIIKKK… CKIIIIIITT…

Begitulah suara biola yang dimainkan oleh Kurapika. Kuroro hanya menutup telinganya, karena ngilu mendengar suara senar dan tongkat biola, yang digesekkan secara kasar oleh Kurapika.

CKIIIIITT… "Awww!" jerit Kurapika ketika satu senar biolanya putus.

Kuroro nampak kaget setelah melihat itu ia segera berlari ke arah Kurapika. Bukan karena ia khawatir senar biolanya putus. Namun karena tangan Kurapika menjadi berdarah akibat disambar oleh senar biola.

"Kurapika!"

"Ah! Tidak apa kok! Ini hanya luka ringan!" ucap Kurapika berusaha tersenyum agar Kuroro tidak khawatir. Meskipun kini cairan merah kental hampir memenuhi pergelangan tangannya, bahkan ada yang sudah menetes di lantai.

"Luka ringan apanya? Kau tunggu di sini! Aku ambilkan kotak obat dulu…" ucap Kuroro segera mendudukkan Kurapika ke kursi, dan segera berlari.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kuroro kembali dengan membawa kotak obat yang sudah ia janjikan.

Ia lalu mengmbil kursi lain, dan meletakkannya di depan Kurapika dan duduk di sana. Kuroro pun meraih pergelangan tangan Kurapika dengan sangat halus.

Kuroro lalu mengambil kapas dari kotak, lalu mengelap semua darah yang menempel di tangan Kurapika. Secara halus, sangat halus… namun Kuroro sedikit salah bergerak, membuat sedikit tekanan pada kapas dan tangan Kurapika yang terluka. "Awwww!"

"Maaf! Maaf…"

"Tidak apa-apa…" ucap Kurapika menggeleng pelan.

Setelah tangan Kurapika bersih, Kuroro pun mengambil perban, dan mulai membalut pergelangan tangan Kurapika. Gerakan Kuroro sangat lincah, namun halus. Tanpa sadar Kurapika terus memperhatikannya.

Akhirnya perbannya telah selesai terbalut. Kuroro pun membanhtu Kurapika berdiri. "Terima kasih banyak…" ucap Kurapika sambil membungkuk.

"Yah, ini juga salahku, mengajakmu belajar biola,"

"Tidak, ini bukan salah sensei!" Kuroro hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kurapika.

"Ohya, Kurapika, bagaimana teman-teman barumu?" tanyanya membuka obrolan.

"Ah, mereka semua baikkok!"

"Oh…"

Suara bel tanda masuk, terdengar oleh Kurapika dan Kuroro. Kurapika pun bergegas pergi. "Sudahyah, Kuroro sensei! Saya masuk dulu…" ucap Kurapika seraya membungkuk hormat, lalu meninggalkan Kuroro yang tersenyum ramah padanya. "Anak yang menarik…" gumam Kuroro.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan, Kurapika pun langsung menjadi pusat perhatian semua siswa yang kebetulan lewat di sana. Bagaimana tidak, seorang siswi yang baru pindah pagi ini, terlihat baru keluar dari ruangan seorang Kuroro Lucifer.

Gon dan Killua yang kebetulan juga berada di sana, merasa kalau Kurapika dalam bahaya. Dengan cepat Gon berlari ke arah Kurapika, disusul oleh Killua.

"Kurapika! Apa kau sudah menyerahkan laporanmu pada Kuroro sensei?" tanya Gon yang suaranya sengaja dibuat keras.

Kurapika tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan teman barunya ini, "laporan?" gumamnya dengan suara pelan.

"Iyah! Kau ini! Mentang-mentang murid baru, seenaknya saja melupakan laporan yang seharusnya kau serahkan kemarin!" sambung Killua. Kurapika hanya menatap kedua temannya bingung. Killua dan Gon sedikit lega ketika siswa-siswa yang berlalu lalang disitu kembali berjalan.

"Syukurlah…" ucap Killua lega.

"Kalian tadi bicara apa sih?"

"Sudahlah… sebaiknya ayo masuk!" ajak Killua.

"Kurapika, tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Gon menunjuk tangan Kurapika yang ter-perban.

"Ah, tadi terkena senar biola yang putus,"

"Jadi, tadi kau dari belajar musik bersama Kuroro sensei?" tanya Killua. Kurapika hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas meraka masing-masing.

Hari-hari pun berlalu, Kurapika, mulai mempunyai beberapa teman di sekolahnya. Kurapika memang bukan type yang gampang berteman, seperti Gon. Namun sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan sekolahnya.

Sekarang ini, sahabat Kurapika adalah Gon, Leorio, dan Killua. Memang aneh, kalau seorang perempuan, bersahabat dengan tiga orang laki-laki. Tapi semua bisa memakluminya, karena Kurapika dikenal sebagai wanita tomboy.

Selain itu, Kurapika juga semakin dekat saja dengan Kuroro. Setiap berpapasan, mereka pasti saling menyapa dan melemparkan senyuman ramah mereka masing-masing. Ini membuat banyak murid perempuan, maupun laki-laki menjadi iri.

Seminggu pun berlalu, semejak kepindahan Kurapika ke HHS. Tiga perempuan, Neon, Machi dan Shizuku pun baru keluar dari rumah sakit dua hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya waktu Kurapika memukul mereka, Kurapika tidak mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya. Tapi mereka ber-3 hanya melebih-lebihkannya saja.

"Terima kasih atas pelajarannya, Kuroro sensei…" ucap Kurapika sambil sedikit membungkuk hormat. Yah, dia baru saja mendapat pelajaran musik tambahan dari Kuroro.

"Tentu," balas Kuroro melemparkan senyuman andalannya pada Kurapika.

Kurapika pun pamit pergi, menuju ruang loker, untuk mengganti seragamnya, dengan baju olahraga. Yah, pelajaran ke-2 adalah olahraga, oleh Ubogin sensei. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar, Kurapika merasa bahwa sedari tadi semua orang yang berada di sekitar situ menatapnya sinis. Tapi Kurapika memang pada dasarnya cuek, sehingga dia ogah-ogahan saja.

Kurapika mebuka lokernya. Matanya membulat ketika melihat sepatu olahraganya penuh dengan lumpur. Dan di atas sepatu itu terdapa kertas bertuliskan : _PERGI KAU DARI SEKOLAH INI! DASAR PENGGANGGU!_

Kurapika mundur beberapa langkah dengan bergetar. Ia tundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang sebenarnya. Ia gertakkan giginya kuat-kuat.

"Hal ini… terulang lagi…"

.

TBC

Syukurlah, udah selesai…

Maaf para readers! Pasti para readers bertanya-tanya, bahwa kenapa fic ini berated M, tapi gak ada adegan lemonnya sama sekali bukan? Hahaha… /ditampar reader

Maaf, tapi adegan lemonnya akan Hayato munculkan di chapter selanjutnya! Pokoknya chapter dua bakal **FULL OF LOVE!**

Tapi mungkin aku susah update, dikarnakan tugas kuliahan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk bahkan sudah menggunung di rumah saya! Jadi bakalan susah. Tapi, jika anda bersedia untuk mereview dan memberi semangat buat saya, maka saya akan lanjutin kok ^^ /halah… bilang aja mau minta review!

Ohya, makasih juga buat ***-san yang udah certain saya soal HxH! Tapi maaf, meskipun udah diceritain, tapi saya tetep gak ngerti! Jadi, saya bikin cerita yang diluar cerita aslinya deh! Gak apa kan?

Yup! Akhir kata, don't forget to review…


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semua…

Ahhh… akhirnya saya update juga!

Makasih banyak yang tlah memberi review pada saya di chapter 1…

Saya menerimanya dengan senang hati!

Bailklah, silahkan membaca chapter 2…

.

©Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro.

.

.

.

.

Kurapika mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dengan bergetar. "Hal ini… terulang lagi…"

.

Terlihat Kurapika berjalan memasuki kelasnya dengan gontai. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di kelasnya. Ketika ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya, tiba-tiba saja air langsung menyambarnya.

BYURRRRR…

Kurapika memperhatikan seluruh isi kelas, namun semuanya seolah berpura-pura tidak melihat. Si gadis pirang itu hanya bisa tersenyum sinis, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

Di tengah jalan, Kurapika berpapasan dengan Kuroro Lucifer.

"Kurapika! Kenapa kau basah kuyub begini?" tanya Kuroro khawatir langsung saja berlari ke arah Kurapika. Yang ditanya hanya menatap Kuroro dengan pandangan kosong. Lalu, ia pun melewati Kuroro begitu saja, tanpa mengubris kata-katanya.

"Kurapika!"

Kurapika terus berjalan tanpa menoleh, bahkan melirik Kuroro sedikitpun. Kuroro yang merasa agak aneh, hanya bisa menatap Kurapika bingung.

Kurapika's pov

Aku melewati Kuroro sensei begitu saja. Saat ini aku malas bicara pada siapapun. Pandanganku kosong ke depan. Apa hal yang sama akan terulang padaku lagi?

Aku memasuki ruang loker, dan mengambil baju lain di sana. Setelah itu, aku pun memasuki ruang ganti. Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika kucium sesuatu. Aku pun menoleh ke bawah, melihat apa yang berbau itu. Minyak?.

Ku ambil langkah mundur, setelah itu aku berlari, dan melompati minyak tersebut.

Aku teringat… ketika di sekolah lamaku…

Builling…

Seorang Kurapika Kuruta, yang diketahui bersifat cuek, harus terkena builling karena sifat dinginnya. Tidak masuk akal bukan?

Di sekolah lama, aku terus saja di kerjai oleh teman-temanku. Tapi tidak secara terang-terangan, karena mereka tahu keahlianku. disirami air, dikerjai, diberi surat-surat ejekan, dikirimi black massage, dan lain lain. Hingga, yang terakhir adalah, ketika aku di serang oleh sekelompok siswa yang berseragam denganku, namun mereka memakai topeng atau masker.

Jumlah mereka ada sepuluh lebih. Dan parahnya, mereka semua adalah laki-laki. Aku diikat, dan dipukul. Mereka semua memukulku secara bergantian, tanpa kenal bulu, bahwa aku adalah seorang wanita.

Namun, itu tidak seberapa. 'Adegan' yang terakhirlah, yang membuatku paling trauma. Ketika mereka… sekelompok siswa pengecut itu… hendak…

Mencungkil kedua mataku…

"TIDAAAAAKK…!" teriakku langsung menanamkan wajahku di lutut, dan menutup telingaku erat-erat.

Aku tak mau… aku tak mau aku mengalami kejadian yang sama, seperti di sekolah lamaku… aku tidak mau!

Normal pov.

Kurapika terkejut bukan main ketika melihat mejanya, penuh dengan coretan-coretan spidol. 'Mati kau!' 'Fuck to You!' ' The time to your death!' 'BASTARD!' sedemikian rupa kata-kata kotor yang tertulis di mejanya.

Ia hanya bisa diam, lalu duduk di kursinya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Murid-murid yang ada di kelas hanya bisa diam, termasuk Shalnark.

"Kenapa Kurapika tidak pernah main sama kita lagi yah?" tanya Gon pada Killua dan Leorio.

"Iyah! Sudah empat hari ini kita tidak bertemu dengannya!" sambung Leorio.

"Hm? Mungkin dia banyak urusan," jawab Killua menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Padahalkan tidak seru, kalau tidak ada Kurapika!" ucap Leorio kesal.

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin terus dekat-dekat sama Kurapika 'kaaaann?" goda Killua menunjukkan senyum kucingnya.

Wajah Leorio sontak memerah. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Waaaahh! Dokter kita lagi kasmaraaann…" goda Killua langsung berlari meninggalakan Leorio dan Gon.

"Awas kau! LIKKUA!" teriak Leorio tidak mau kalah, dan langsung mengejar Killua. Gon hanya bisa sweat drop melihat kejadian itu.

Gon lalu lewat di depan ruang musik, telinganya mendengarkan suara detingan melodi piano yang indah. Setelah itu, ia mendengar suara detingan piano yang kasar, dan tidak beraturan. "Pasti Kurapika yang sedang mendapat pelajaran tambahan dari Kuroro sensei!" pikir Gon.

Gon lalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia lihat, siswi-siswi yang berlalu lalang disitu menatap 'pintu' ruangan musik tersebut, dengan penuh dendam dan amarah. Gon hanya bisa heran. 'Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?'

Sementara itu, di dalam ruang musik, terlihat Kuroro dan Kurapika sedang duduk berseblahan di depan piano. Kurapika hanya memandang kosong, entak pada siapa. Sedangkan Kuroro hanya menatap Kurapika dengan bingung plus khawatir.

"Harusnya jari telunjukmu, diletakkan di 'do'"

"Hn,"

"Tekananmu harus lebih lembut, dan pelan,"

"Hn,"

Kuroro semakin kesal saja karena merasa Kurapika tidak menganggap keberadaannya. "Kurapika, kalau kau lelah, kau pulang saja," ucap Kuroro tanpa menoleh ke arah Kurapika.

"Tidak… aku baik-baik saja," ucap Kurapika datar.

"Kau punya masalah?" tanya Kuroro yang kali ini, melihat wajah Kurapika. Mata onix-nya sedikit membulat ketika melihat Kurapika, yang kini tengah menatap kosong, namun terlihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

Kuroro lalu melirik ke arah bagian tubuh Kurapika yang lain. Sekali lagi mata Kuroro membulat ketika melihat ada banyak sekali bekas luka, di setiap tubuhnya. Kuroro juga melihat baju sailor Kurapika sedikit kotor. Selain itu rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

"Kurapika, apa kau terkena bui―"

"Aku baik-baik saja," potong Kurapika.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika sendu. "Benarkah?"

"Hn,"

Kuroro hendak menepuk bahu Kurapika, namun langsung ditepis olehnya. Kuroro sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Kurapika yang berubah 180 derajat itu.

Kuroro langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, hendak meningglkan Kurapika. "Datanglah ke sini, kalau kau benar-benar ingin belajar!" ucap Kuroro datar seraya berjalan, hendak meninggalkan Kurapika. Namun, Kurapika tahu, bahwa Kuroro saat ini sedang marah, karena dia dicuekin olehnya. Bukan karena Kurapika tidak mengikuti pelajarannya dengan baik.

Entah mengapa hati Kurapika langsung sakit ketika Kuroro hendak meninggalkannya. Kurapika pun langsung meraih ujung baju Kuroro. Yang bajunya tertarik, hanya menoleh ke arah Kurapika tidak percaya.

"Jangan… pergi…" lirih Kurapika.

Kuroro sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Kurapika. Ia biasa melihat cairan bening menumpuk di pelupuk mata sapphire-nya.

"Jangan… membenciku…" tangan yang memegang ujung baju Kuroro terlihat bergetar.

Tesss…

Cairan yang sedari tadi tertahan di mata Kurapika, kini telah menetes di pipi mulusnya.

Kuroro langsung menarik Kurapika, ke dalam pelukannya. Kurapika tanpa pikir panjang langsung membalas pelukan Kuroro dengan sangat erat, dan menangis di dadanya.

"Aku, tidak membencimu Kurapika… aku tidak akan pergi…" lirih Kuroro semakin mempererat pelukannya pada orang yang jauh lebih mungil darinya, yang tengah berada di dalam pelukannya tersebut.

"Hick… Kuroro sensei tidak membenciku 'kan?" lirih Kurapika di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Tidak… malah… aku…" Kuroro menggantungkan kalimatnya. Terlihat rona tipis pink di pipinya.

"Mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu…" ucap Kuroro semakin mempererat pelukannya, dan menanamkan wajahnya di leher jejang Kurapika. Akhirnya dia berhasil menyatakan cintanya pada orang yang selama ini dia cintai.

"Aku… juga…" lirih Kurapika. Kini terlihat jelas kalau pipinya sedang merona merah.

Kuroro terkejut bukan main mendengar pernyataan Kurapika. Ia pun sontak melepas pelukannya, dan menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan serius. "Apa itu benar?" tany Kuroro tidak percaya. Kurapika menghapus air matanya, lalu mengangguk pasti, tak lupa dengan rona merah yang ada di wajahnya.

Kuroro langsung saja memeluk Kurapika dengan sangat erat. Yang dipeluk, hanya membalasnya, dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kuroro semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kurapika. Dekat… dan semakin dekat. Kurapika pun langsung memejamkan matanya, karena mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroro.

Cupp…

Bibir mereka pun saling bersentuhan. Kuroro memiringkan kepalanya, agar dapat semakin menikmati Kurapika. Kini mereka sudah tak peduli dengan masalah mereka masing masing. Hanya ada… mereka di dunia ini…

Tak lama setelah itu, ciuman yang lembut tersebut, menjadi ciuman yang menggairahkan bagi keduanya. Kuroro langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Kurapika. Kurapika sedikit terkejut, namun dengan ragu, ia menerimanya dengan baik.

Lidah mereka saling bermain dalam satu ciuman panas. Cairan saliva mulai menetes di sudut bibir mereka masing-masing. Kurapika dapat merasakan wajahnya kini sangat memerah.

Kuroro lalu melepas ciumannya, membuat sedikit rasa kecewa di hati si pirang. Namun bersamaan dengan itu, Kuroro langsung menciumi leher jejang nan mulus Kurapika.

"Ku—Kuroro sensheiiihh…" desah Kurapika yang merasa sedikit terkejut. Yah, memang, ini masih terlalu awal untuk seorang pelajar yang baru berumur 17 tahun sepertinya. Namun Kurapika menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan dari Kuroro.

Kuroro yang mendengar desahan Kurapika semakin bergairah saja. Ia mulai menggigiti sekitar leher Kurapika, meninggalkan kiss mark di sana. Tidak hanya di situ, Kuroro juga meniggalkan banyak kiss mark di tempat-tempat lainnya.

Kuroro melepas ciumannya, dan menatap Kurapika lembut. Ia langsung memeluk Kurapika dengan erat untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Kurapika pun membalas pelukannya.

"Aku tak menyangka, ternyata bibirmu sangat manis, Kurapika…"

"Aku sangat bahagia…" lirih Kurapika tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga…"

Kuroro lalu melepas pelukannya, dan meninggalkan Kurapika. Kurapika hanya menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan bingung.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kuroro kembali dengan membawa syal biru. Kurapika langsung tahu maksud dari Kuroro. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, Kuroro lalu melilitkan syal tersebut di leher Kurapika yang penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah akibat ciuman panas oleh Kuroro.

"Arigato…" ucap Kurapika tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain, selain Kuroro terntunya.

Setelah syalnya terpasang, Kuroro lalu mengecup singkat bibir Kurapika, dan mengajaknya keluar.

Di luar, mereka bersifat seperti biasa-biasa saja. Namun bedanya, saat ini, wajah Kurapika sedikit merona merah.

"Te—terima kasih atas pelajaran hari ini, Kuroro sensei…" ucap Kurapika membungkuk hormat, berusaha untuk terlihat seperti biasa di hadapan murid-murid lain.

"Tentu, ohya, Kurapika-san, kulihat ada kemajuan dengan kemampuan musikmu,"

"Ehm, benarkah? Terima kasih…" ucap Kurapika seraya meninggalkan Kuroro.

Kurapika pun berjalan menyusuri sekolah dengan perasaan senang. Sangat senang… ia tak menyangka bahwa Kuroro juga mencintainya. 'Kuroro itu, orang yang agresif yah!' pikir Kurapika. Tanpa sadar wajahnya langsung memerah.

'KYAAAA… apa yang kupikirkaaaaaannn?' histeris Kurapika dalam hati.

Mata Kurapika terbelalak ketika ia melihat Neon, datang menemuinya. "Hai Pika-chaaaannn…" sapanya ceria.

"En? H—hai…" balas Kurapika bingung. Mimpi apa gadis pink ini semalam, sehingga ia mau menyapa Kurapika, dengan nama yang menurut Kurapika menjijikkan itu.

Neon langsung memeluk lengan Kurapika dari samping. Kurapika sedikit kaget bin muak melihat kelakuan Neon. "Pika-chan, aku mau minta maaf yah! soal kejadian itu…" ucap Neon dengan senyuman manisnya.

Kurapika mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Kejadian apa?"

"Waktu pertama kali kau masuk ke siniiii…"

"Oh, itu? Sudahlah… itu sudah lama kulupakan. Lagipula, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf,"

"Ternyata kau ini orang yang sangat baik yah, Pika-chan!"

"Tolong, jangan memanggilku seperti itu…" kesal Kurapika seraya menarik lengannya, agar lepas dari genggaman Neon. Dan, pada akhirnya dia bisa bebas juga.

"Ahahaha… benaryah! Kata teman-teman, kau ini terlalu sensitif!"

"Benarkah?"

"He―eh…"

"Oh,"

"Ohya, Pika— errrr, maksudku, Kurapika-chan, kau kelas berapa?"

"Hm, 2-A" jawab Kurapika singkat. "Kau?"

"Aku kelas 2-E, kalau temanku Machi, kelas 2-D, sedangkan Shizuku, kelas 1-A"

"Oh,"

"Kalau begitu, sudahyah Kurapikaaa…" ucap Neon seraya berlari meninggalkan Kurapika yang tengah bengong. "Kesambet setan macam apa dia?" gumam Kurapika. Orang-orang yang beradaa di sekitar juga memandang Neon yang pergi, dengan pandangn yang sama dengan Kurapika.

Saat ini Kurapika tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya. Yah, sudah seminggu berlalu sejak dia jadian dengan Kuroro. Dan tadi, dia baru saja dari ruangan kekasihnya itu. Namun, meskipun sudah pacaran, Kurapika tidak pernah menceritakan Kuroro tentang apa yang di alaminya saat ini. Yaitu, builling…

Mulai dari ada memasukkan silet di tasnya, menaruh paku di sepatunya, mencoret-coret mejanya, menaruh lem di kursinya, dan kejahatan-kejahatan yang lain, yang Kurapika sendiri bahkan tidak tahu siapa pelakunya.

Kurapika pun masuk ke kelas. Ia merasakan kalau sedari tadi teman-temannya memperhatikannya. Ada yang menatapnya sinis, adapula yang menatapnya dengan tatapan iba. Namun semua itu tidak di ubris olehnya. Bukan Kurapika namanya, kalau dia mau mengurus sesuatu yang tak penting.

Ia lalu melihat Shalnark terduduk samping bangkunya. "Kau baru datang?" tanya Kurapika datar. Aneh juga sih, kalau dia tidak pernah menyapa seseorang, bahkan teman sebangkunya sendiri. Nanti dia dikira sombong lagi.

Wajah Shalnark yang sedari tadi serius bermain game di HPnya, langsung saja berubah menjadi berbinar-binar. Tentu saja, karena ini pertama kali Kurapika yang menyapanya duluan. "Ah? Iya! Aku baru datang… baru saja!"

"Oh,"

Kurapika pun hendak duduk di kursinya.

BRUKKKK!

"Kurapika!"

Kurapika langsung saja terjatuh karena, kaki kursinya sudah dipatah oleh seseorang, dan telah dilem dengan lem kertas, yang tidak mungkin menahan beban tubuh Kurapika. Tidak hanya terjatuh. Belakang kepala Kurapika yang tadi berwarna kuning pirang, kini terlihat seperti warna merah. Yah, ketika tadi terjatuh, kepala Kurapika juga terbentur di meja belakangnya.

Kurapika bangun sekuat tenaga, sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya yang sakit. "Unghh…" lenguhnya menahan sakit.

"Kurapika! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shalnark khawatir. Setelah itu, disusul oleh beberapa, mungkin setengah kelas, dan rata-rata hampir semuanya adalah laki-laki, yang berlari menuju Kurapika dengan perasaan yang khawatir. Namun sebagian hanya tersenyum licik karena puas yang hampir setengahnya adalah perempuan.

"Sebenarnya siapa pelaku semua ini?" tanya Shalnark pada teman-teman yang berada di dekat Kurapika. Namun semuanya hanya bisa menggeleng lemah.

"Kau mau kami antar ke UKS, Kurapika?" tanya seorang teman Kurapika.

"Hm? Tidak usah, terima kasih… aku akan pergi sendiri saja, aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian…" ucap Kurapika lemah. Dia pun berjalan dengan gontai keluar kelas.

Di tengah perjalanan, tangan Kurapika langsung di tarik oleh seseorang, menuju suatu ruangan. Alangkah kegetnya ia ketika menyadari bahwa saat ini dia berada di ruang olahraga tua yang sudah lama tidak terpakai, dan dikerumuni oleh beberapa murid perempuan, yang jumlahnya lebih dari 20 siswi. Namun mereka masing masing membungkus rambut mereka dengan topi, dan memakai masker, agar wajah mereka tidak terlihat.

"Jadi ini, siswi baru yang dekat dengan Kuroro sensei?" ucap salah seorang wanita yang mengerumuninya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Kurapika lemah. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur karena tadi dia terbentur.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami, yang jelas, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu dekat dengan Kuroro sensei!" ucap gadis lain dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

"Memang kenapa? Aku hanya belajar musik darinya kok!"

"Halah… pasti kau pura-pura tidak tahu musik, agar Kuroro sensei memberimu pelajaran tambahan 'kan? Dasar licik! Wanita centil!"

"Apa katamu?" Kurapika langsung marah, dan siap meninju wanita yang tadi menghinanya. Namun pukulannya di tahan oleh tiga orang wanita lain.

"Baiklah, kita buat, gadis pirang manis ini, tidak di sukai oleh Kuroro sensei…"

Brukkk! Plakkk! Dwahhhgg!

Tiga orang gadis lain langsung mengeroyoki Kurapika. Kurapika hanya bisa memasang wajah datar. Namun wajah datar itu berubah seketika ketika melihat seseorang gadi membawa _cutter_. Tubuh Kurapika sedikit bergetar.

Lalu si pembawa _cutter_ itu mulai mengoyaki pakaian sailor Kurapika, namun tanpa sengaja, _cutter _tersebut sedikit menggores lengan Kurapika. Kini baju Kurapika telah koyak-koyak, memperlihatkan bahwa saat ini dia sedang memakai pakaian dalam (baju dalam yang di pakai Kurapika di film HxH, ketika ia melawan Majitani, di menara. Ketika ujian Hunter*

Namun, baju dalam itu juga sedikit koyak. "Cih! kenapa Kuroro sensei bisa menyukai gadis berdada kecil seperti ini?" ejek perempuan yang sedang memegangi Kurapika, agar dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Iyah! Lihat saja aku!" ucap seorang gadis, membusungkan dadanya. Kurapika kini menggertakkan giginya kesal. Ia tahu, kalau dadanya memang kecil, tapi cewek itu tak perlu pamer dada di depannya begitu donk.

Seseorang langsung menyiram Kurapika dengan air. Lalu ada yang melemparinya dengan telur, dan finalnya, ia pun di lempari tepung.

"Hahahaha… sekarang tinggal digoreng," ucap seorang gadis tersenyum licik.

Mata sapphire Kurapika membulat sempurna ketika melihat seorang gadis, membawa segergen minyak tanak, dan minyiramkannya dengan Kurapika tanpa ampun.

Lalu, seorang gadis lain, yang Kurapika ketahui adalah gadis yang tadi memamerkan dadanya, terlihat menyalakan pemetik apinya. Badan Kurapika langsung bergetar hebat.

'Ini sudah keterlaluan!'

Tiga gadis tadi yang menahan Kurapika, langsung mengambil tali, dan mengikat tangan dan kaki Kurapika., lalu mereka pun mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauh.

"Kuroro sensei tidak mungkin akan suka dengan cewek gosong sepertimu…" ucap gadis pembawa pemetik api seraya mendekati Kurapika.

"J―JANGAANN..." teriak Kurapika menutup matanya erat-erat.

"Jangan sentuh dia," suara baritone membuat semua gadis, termasuk Kurapika menoleh ke sumber suara. Alangkah kagetnya mereka ketika melihat seorang pemuda, berambut hitam, yang sengaja ia buat berantakan, dengan mata onix-nya yang tajam.

"Ku—Kuroro sensei…" ucap seorang gadis gemetaran.

"Kau, Nakiya Momogi, dari kelas 3-C 'kan? Dan aku tahu kalian semua! Apa jadinya kalau HHS, mengeluarkan 27 siswi sekaligus dalam satu hari ini?

"Ka—kami mohon, ampuni kami, Kuroro sensei…" mohon seorang gadis.

Kuroro lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kurapika dan melepaskan ikatan Kyrapika. Semua gadis pelaku bulling tersebut langsung berhambur berlari keluar. Bahkan ada beberapa gadis yang menangis, karena namanya telah kotor, oleh Kuroro.

Kini tinggal Kuroro dan Kurapika yang berada di ruangan itu. Kuroro berjongkok di depan Kurapika, dan menatapnya dengan sendu. Merasakan sakit di lubuk hatinya.

Tubuh basah oleh minyak, penuh tepung dan telur, baju yang sobek-sobek, bahkan tubuk Kurapika juga sudah sedikit sobek-sobek, selain itu wajah Kurapika penuh dengan luka, dan yang paling membuat Kuroro sakit adalah, ketika melihat tatapan Kurapika yang sudah seperti orang gila saja. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Kurapika..." lirih Kuroro mencoba untuk memegang pipi Kurapika. Namun dengan tangkas Kurapika menepis tangannya.

"J―jangan sentuh aku!" tegas Kurapika ketakutan. Kuroro tahu, bahwa saat ini Kurapika sedang shock berat.

Kuroro pun langsung memeluk Kurapika dengan erat, sangat erat… "Jangan khawatir… aku ada di sini… semuanya akan baik-baik saja…"

Kurapika langsung menangis di dada Kuroro. Ia meremas baju Kuroro sekuat-kuatnya. Kuroro semakin sakit saja melihat Kurapika yang seperti itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kuroro langsung menggendong Kurapika ala bridal style. Dan membawanya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ketika di luar, semua siswa yang kebetulan lewat di situ terkejut melihat Kurapika dan Kuroro. Namun semuanya hanya diam seribu kata.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang musik. Kuroro lalu membaringkan Kurapika di sofa yang ada di ruangannya. Kuroro sedikit terkikik geli ketika melihat Kurapika tengah tertidur pulas. Terdengar dengkuran halus yang keluar dari tenggorokan Kurapika.

Kuroro pun mencium lembut bibir Kurapika.

Kuroro berpikir sejenak. Ia pun kembali menggendong Kurapika menuju kamar mandi yang ada di ruangannya.

Di kamar mandi, Kuroro pun membuka satu persatu pakaian Kurapika. Mulai dari seragam, baju dalam, dan celana pendek Kurapika. Hingga saat ini terlihat Kurapika yang memakai celana dalam merah, dan bra berwarna biru laut.

Wajah Kuroro sedikit merona, tapi ia beranikan dirinya untuk membuka bra dan celana dalam Kurpika. Kini terlihat tubuh Kurapika yang polos, tanpa sehelai benang pun. Dadanya tidak terlalu besar, namun begitu mulus dan menggairahkan bagi Kuroro. Dan, Kuroro melihat kewanitaan Kurapika, yang mulus, tanpa lecet sedikitpun. Dan ia yakin, ia lah orang pertama yang berhasil melihatnya.

Namun Kuroro menahan semua nafsunya, meskipun berat. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan 'itu' pada anak yang baru berumur 17 tahun seperti Kurapika.

Kuroro pun mengangkat Kurapika, dan memasukkannya ke dalam bath tub yang ada di situ. Kuroro lalu menyalakan showernya, dan mulai memandikan sang kekasih.

Kurapika sedikit terbangun oleh sentuhan air. Namun ia tidak sepenuhnya sadar. Samar-samar ia lihat orang yang memandikannya. Namun karena kepalanya sudah terlalu sakit, ia pun kembali menutup matanya. Lebih tepatnya ia kembali 'tidur' tanpa ia sadari.

Setelah tubuh Kurapika basah sepenuhnya, Kuroro pun menuangkan shampo di rambut pirang Kurapika, dan mulai menggosoknya lembut. 'Rambutnya lembut sekali…" pikir Kuroro.

Setelah menyampoi Kurapika, wajah Kuroro sontak memerah karena mengetahui apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Namun ia membuang segala pikiran kotornya, dan mulai mengambil spons dan sabun cair.

Ia tuangkan sabun itu ke spons, dan mulai menggosok sekitar leher Kurapika. Lalu berpindah ke dada Kurapika. Kuroro berusaha mengendalikan hawa nafsunya ketika ia tanpa sengaja menyentuh dada Kurapika. Keringat mulai bercucuran di keningnya karena ia harus bertarung melawan nafsunya sendiri.

Kuroro lalu berpindah ke daerah kewanitaan Kurapika. Keringatnya makin bercucuran saja. 'Tidak boleh! Dia masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan ini! Tidak boleh!' batin Kuroro.

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit, akhirnya Kuroro selesai memandikan Kurapika. Ia lalu menyiram seluruh kepelanya, dan mendinginkannya. "Syukurlah…" gumamnya dengan sedikit rona tipis pink di pipinya.

.

TBC

Hahaha… lemonnya masih kurang yah? gomen, nanti Hayato usahain buat nambah adegan lemonnya deh…

Okelah, hanya satu yang saya buruhkan…

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	3. Chapter 3

Hai semua…

Akhirnya Hayato kembali update…^^

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang telah berbaik hati meriview chapter sebelumnya…

Baiklah, silahkan langsung baca chapter 3…

©Disclaimer : Togashi Yoshihiro

~Shensei, I Love You~

.

.

"Unghhh..." lenguhan panjang kini terdengar oleh seorang gadis bertubuh mungil, yang saat ini sedang menggeliat pelan di atas tempat tidur yang berukuran sedang.

Ia mulai terbangun, dan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, menampakkan kristal sapphire yang sebiru lautan. Gadis itu mengusap lembut kedua matanya, agar kesadarannya pulih. Sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya pun mulai pulih.

Wajah mulusnya langsung saja memerah. "Ta—tadi, Kuroro sensei…" lirih gadis itu, dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. "Menyelamatkanku…"

Gadis itu, lalu melirik ke luar jendela. Sinar matahari senja, menerpa rambut pirang keemasannya, sehingga rambutnya menjadi berkilauan. Senyuman sedikit terukir di wajah cantiknya. "Arigato…" lirihnya lembut. Pandangan gadis itu lalu beralih ke bawah.

Hening…

Gadis pirang itu nampak sangat terkejut, tanpa suara. Dengan gemetan ia mengendus-endus seluruh bagian tubuhnya, yang dapat ia jangkau. Wajahnya menjadi semakin pucat saja. 'Sabun?'

"KYAAAAA! SIAPA YANG MEMANDIKANKUUU?" jerit gadis itu langsung menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Tentu saja, tadi dia memakai baju seragam sekolahnya, tapi, sekarang, dia hanya memakai kaos singlet berwarna putih, dan celana dalam saja. Siapa yang tidak kaget jika mengalami kejadian seperti dia?

Tok,tok,tok…

"Kurapika, kau sudah sadar yah?" suara itu sukses membuat gadis pirang, yang di panggil Kurapika itu sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Si pemilik suara langsung saja masuk, dan melihat Kurapika yang terduduk di ranjang. Terlihat rona tipis di wajahnya. Kurapika yang baru saja sadar, langsung saja menarik selimutnya. Dan menutupi tiga perempat tubuhnya. Yang di depannya hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau sudah baikan?"

"Ehm… Kuroro sensei…" lirih Kurapika semakin mempererat genggamannya pada selimutnya.

"Baguslah… tadi aku sangat khawatir lho…" ucap Kuroro lalu duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur Kurapika.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir…"

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau baik-baik saja,"

"Sensei…"

"Hm?"

"Errr… si—siapa yang mengganti bajuku? Dan… dimana seragamku?" tanya Kurapika gugup.

Kuroro langsung saja terkejut setengah mati mendengar pertanyaan Kurapika. "Emmm, tadi aku meminta tolong pada salah seorang guru perempuan di sini…" dusta Kuroro berusaha nampak tenang.

"Oh… ohya, sensei tidak mengajar?" tanya Kurapika memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mengajar? Kau bercanda? Sekarang sudah jam lima sore! Semua siswa sudah pulang tau!" Kuroro tertawa kecil sambil menjawab pertanyaan Kurapika.

"Aaaahh? Pulang?"

"Ya…"

"Terima kasih…"

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Semuanya… sensei sudah mengajariku musik…. Sensei juga yang sudah menolongku, setiap aku ada masalah… sensei pula yang menyelamatkanku tadi… dan sensei juga sudah menungguku… sensei sangat baik… sensei sudah seperti kakak kandungku sendiri…" ucap Kurapika tersenyum manis.

Namun perkataan terakhir Kurapika langsung saja mengubah ekspresi Kuroro. Wajah yang tadinya ramah dan lembut, kini menjadi datar namun penuh amarah.

"Kuroro sensei, kau kenapa?" tanya Kurapika bingung melihat perubahan Kuroro.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati… jangan gegabah…" ucap Kuroro super ketus, seraya berjalan meninggalkan Kurapika yang dalam keadaan bingung.

"Kuroro sensei mau kemana?" tanya Kurapika dari jauh.

"Tidak," ucap Kuroro seraya menutup pintunya dengan keras.

BLAMMMM…

"A—apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Kurapika bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Namun dari dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, ia merasakan sakit.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa hatiku jadi sakit? Ahhh… pasti gara-gara bully tadi… tapi, bagaimana aku pulang? Masa' aku pulang dengan pakaian seperti ini?' pikir Kurapika. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tetap di sini.

~0000000000000000000000~

"Maaf, tadi aku tidak sopan…" lirih Kuroro dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa, memangnya tadi sensei kenapa?" tanya Kurapika tersenyum manis.

"Tidak, tadi aku ada urusan tiba-tiba. Ohya, biar kuantar kau pulang…"

"Ta―tapi, pakaianku…"

Kuroro lalu membantu Kurapika berdiri. Kurapika langsung saja merona, karena tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi dengan singlet dan celana dalam, dilihat oleh Kuroro. Namun Kuroro jauh lebih pintar menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

Kuroro pun membuka mantelnya, dan memasangkannya pada Kurapika. Yah, mantel itu memang menutupi bagian belakang Kurapika, namun tidak dengan bagian depannya. Ia lalu berjongkok di depan Kurapika. Kurapika hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Naiklah…"

Perkataan itu sukses menimbulkan rona merah di pipi Kurapika. "M―maksud sensei?" tanya Kurapika sok bingung, meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu maksud dari Kuroro.

"Aku akan menggendongmu pulang!" jawab Kuroro tersenyum ramah pada Kurapika. "Ayo naik…"

Dengan mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya, akhirnya Kurapika naik di gendongan Kuroro. Wajahnya kini sudah sangat merah. Bayangkan saja, saat ini seluruh tubuh bagian depannya tersentuh oleh punggung Kuroro.

Terlihat pula rona merah tipis di pipi Kuroro ketika merasakan sesuatu yang 'kenyal' menyentuh punggungnya. Namun dia membuang jauh-jauh pikiran kotornya itu. Ia pun mulai berdiri, dari jongkoknya, mengangangkat Kurapika.

"M―maaf, aku berat…" lirih Kurapika.

"Tidak… kau sangat ringan," sekali lagi perkataan Kuroro membuat wajah Kurapika merona merah. Kuroro pun melangkahkan kakinya, keluar sekolah.

08.15 malam

Terlihat saat ini Kuroro berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang cukup sepi. Di belakangnya terdapat Kurapika yang digendong olehnya.

Hening…

Deg,deg,deg…

Kuroro dapat mendengar suara detak jantung Kurapika yang begitu cepat. Namun ia hanya tertawa kecil, tak menanggapinya.

"Sensei kenapa tertawa?" tanya Kurapika yang ternyata tadi melihat ekspresi Kuroro.

"Ah, tidak…"

Keheningan pun kembali menyelimuti mereka.

Tes… tes…

Kurapika dan Kuroro merasakan tetesan air menyentuh mereka. Semakin lama tetesan tersebut semakin banyak, hingga akhirnya menjadi hujan.

"Hyaaaa! Kuroro senseeeii… hujaaann…" ucap Kurapika panik.

"Baiklah, kau pegangan!" ucap Kuroro seraya langsung berlari secepat mungkin. Kurapika hanya sweat drop melihat tingkah Kuroro. Bukannya mencari tempat berteduh, ia malah berlari.

Namun saking cepatnya lari Kuroro, Kurapika hampir saja terjatuh."Kubilang pegangan!" ucap Kuroro sedikit meninggikan suaranya, karena harus melawan derasnya hujan. Kurapika pun menurut. Ia langsung memeluk leher Kuroro dari belakang dengan erat, sambil memejamkan matanya menahan malu. Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu melanjutkan berlari.

.

.

Rumah Kurapika,

"Hosh…hosh…" desah Kuroro kelelahan setelah menurunkan Kurapika.

"Masuk sensei…"ucap Kurapika mempersilahkan Kuroro untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Kuroro hanya menurut. Ia pun masuk ke rumah Kurapika.

Kuroro langsung terkagum dengan suasana rumah Kurapika. Yang di lihatnya adalah ruang tamu yang begitu rapi, tanpa kotoran atau debu sedikitpun. Dinding berwarna biru laut, dengan foto-foto, serta lukisan-lukisan sejarah yang terpajang di sana. Lantainya berwarna biru namun sedikit agak bening, serta sofa merah tua dan meja persegi, yang dilapisi dengan sprey merah yang sewarna. Di tambah dengan benda-benda unik nan antik yang menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Benar-benar serasa berada di dalam laut.

Namun Kuroro tak ingin berkomentar banyak. Saat ini dia sudah hampir membatu karena kedinginan. Ia pun duduk di sofa Kurapika. Yah, saat ini mereka berdua basah kuyub akibat kehujanan.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan handuk…" Kurapika langsung bergegas meninggalkan Kuroro yang terduduk di sofa, menikmati suasana rumah Kurapika yang terbilang 'berkelas' itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kurapika datang dan membawa handuk. "Silahkan…" ucap Kurapika seraya menyerahkan handuknya pada Kuroro. Kuroro pun menerimanya, dan mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Mata Kuroro membelalak ketika menyadari, saat ini, Kurapika yang sedang mengeringkan rambut pirangnya, terlihat sangat 'menggoda' di mata Kuroro.

Bagaimana tidak, saat ini, Kurapika yang dalam kondisi basah, dengan mantel Kuroro yang terbuka bagian depan, sehingga menampakkan bentuk tubuh Kurapika yang terlihat begitu jelas, dengan singlet putihnya. Ditambah lagi saat ini Kurapika hanya memakai celana dalam saja. Namun celana dalam yang basah, dan menempel pada kewanitaan Kurapika, sukses memperlihatkan garis kewanitaannya. Saat ini, Kurapika sudah seperti telanjang saja.

Kuroro mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Menahan dirinya.

Kuroro hanya bisa meneguk ludah, memperhatikan Kurpika. Ia merasakan celananya kini sudah menyempit akibat 'sesuatu' yang tesembunyi di sana sudah menegan dan membesar.

"Sensei mau minum coklat pan―akkkhhh…!" perkataan Kurapika terhenti ketika Kuroro, langsung 'menerkamnya' ke sofa, menindihnya, dan menciumi lehernya dengan ganasnya. Yah saat ini Kuroro sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kuroro terus mencumbuhi leher Kurapika, hingga meninggalkan banyak kissmark di sana.

"Kuro—nghhh…" Kurapika berusa menggeliat, namun tubuh Kuroro yang menindihnya menahannya. Kurapika benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Namun ia tahu apa yang akan Kuroro lakukan padanya. Yang tidak ia mengerti, 'Kenapa Kuroro sensei langsung beginiiii?' jerit Kurapika dalam hati.

Tangan Kuroro tidak tinggal diam. Ia langsung meremas dada Kurapika kuat-kuat.

"Khyaaaaaaahhh!" jerit Kurapika ketika dadanya diremas oleh Kuroro. Ia berusaha menolak perlakuan Kuroro, tapi kenyataannya Kuroro jauh lebih kuat.

"Kuroro senseeeeiii… jangaaannhh…" pinta Kurapika dengan nada memelas. Namun Kuroro tak peduli. Ia langsung melumat bibir mungil Kurapika dengan ganas. "Ummmmpph…"

Kini hanya kaki Kurapika yang bebas. Namun ia tidak bisa mempergunakannya dengan baik, karena ia tak bisa berkosentrasi. Kurapika hanya menendang-nendang tak tentu arah, hingga tanpa ia sengajai, tendangannya mengenai atau lebih tepatnya menggesek kejantanan Kuroro.

Sayangnya tendangan Kurapika terlalu lemah untuk saat ini. Bukannya membuat Kuroro kesakitan, itu malah membuatnya semakin bergairah saja.

Kuroro langsung saja membuka mantel yang melekat pada tubuh Kurapika. Ia pun menengkurapi Kurapika, menatap Kurapika lekat-lekat. Ia saat ini melihat Kurapika yang menutup matanya, karena malu. Kuroro pun tanpa ampun-ampun lagi langsung kembali meremas dada Kurapika.

"AAAKKKHHHHH…!" jeritan Kurapika lebih besar lagi. Tentu saja, karena remasan Kuroro semakin kuat. Selain itu, yang menjadi tumpuan Kuroro saat ini adalah, tangan dan kakinya. Jadi Kurapika harus menahan berat setengan badan Kuroro, dengan dadanya.

Kuroro langsung tersenyum licik, melihat Kurapika yang menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, membuatnya terlihat lucu. Kuroro langsung saja menekankan lututnya, pada daerah kewanitaan Kurapika yang tertutupi celana dalam.

"Angggghh!..."

Kuroro pun menekan lututnya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya, membuat Kurapika semakin menggeliat. "Kyyyyyah…" rintih Kurapika.

"Apa?" ucap Kuroro masih dengan kegiatannya tadi.

"Ngghhh… akuuh… ahhhhh…" Kurapika tak mampu menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sejujurnya, ia mulai teransang dengan perlakuan Kuroro.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hnnnnhhh!" Kurapika menggenggam tangan Kuroro yang meremas dadanya dengan erat. Kuroro pun tahu maksud dari Kurapika. Ia lalu mengehentikan kegiatannya, lalu berdiri di samping sofa. 'Padahal lagi asyik-asyiknya…' pikir Kuroro sebal.

Kurapika langsung bangun dan membetulkan bajunya, serta mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat. "Haahhh… hahh…"

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Kuroro duduk di samping Kurapika.

DWAGGGGHHH !

"DASAR COWOK MESUM! KATANYA GURU POPULER DAN BERWIBAWA! TAPI KAU MAU MEMPERKOSA MURIDMU SENDIRI! DASAR GURU KEPARAT!" maki Kurapika setelah mendaratkan pukulan di pipi Kuroro.

"Aawwww…" jerit Kuroro memegangi pipinya yang merah nan bengkak. Darah sedikit keluar di sudut bibirnya.

Kuroro langsung melemparkan 'devil smile'nya pada Kurapika.

Hening…

Gyyuuuutt…

Kurapika langsung saja memeluk Kuroro dengan erat. Siapa cewek yang tidak tahan, ketika melihat senyuman Kuroro yang tadi. Cewek tomboy nan jutek macam Kurapika pun pasti akan langsung tergoda. Untungnya, hanya kepada Kurapika lah, Kuroro memperlihatkan senyuman itu, seperti saat ini.

"Maaf… tapi… aku mencintaimu…" lirih Kuroro membalas pelukan Kurapika.

Wajah Kurapika semakin memerah saja mendengar pernyataan Kuroro. Ia pun berpikir sejenak. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya.

"'Apa-apa' apanya?"

"Aku ini gak manis, gak feminim, gak cantik, gak pandai bermain musik, dan aku sudah menjadi korban bulling. Apa aku pantas untuk sensei?" tanya Kurapika malu-malu.

Cuppp…

Kuroro langsung saja mengecup lembut nan singkat bibir Kurapika. Ia lalu memandang Kurapika. Kurapika berusaha berpaling, namun jemari Kuroro yang memengang dagunya, membuat wajahnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Dengar… aku mencintaimu, apa adanya…" bisik Kuroro lalu mencium lembut bibir Kurapika. Sangat lembut. Berbeda denga ciuman pertama tadi, yang terkesan 'ganas'.

Meskipun awalnya malu-malu, namun pada akhirnya Kurapika membalas ciuman Kuroro. Kuroro hanya tersenyum, ia lalu semakin menekan kepala Kurapika, agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Kurapika semakin panas saja dibuatnya.

Ciuman lembut itu semakin lama, semakin menggairahkan bagi mereka berdua. Sehingga ciuman tersebut menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu. Lidah Kuroro mulai memasuki rongga mulut Kurapika. Sehingga lidah mereka saling beradu di dalamnya.

Kuroro lalu berpindah pada leher jejang Kurapika. Ia langsung melumatnya tanpa ampun. "Nghhhh… sensei…" desah Kurapika meremas bahu Kuroro kuat-kuat. Namun desahan itu malah membuat Kuroro semakin bergairah.

Pemuda Lucifer itu langsung membuka pakaian Kurapika dengan 'ganas'. Kurpika langsung saja menendang Kuroro, hingga Kuroro terlempar ke belakang sejauh beberapa meter. "Ehmm… maaf sensei… a―aku kaget sekali…" lirih Kurapika dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

Kuroro hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kurapika. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Kurapika dan memegang lembut dagu muridnya itu. "Kau itu benar-benar berbeda dari wanita lainnya!"

"Gyaaaaa!" teriak Kurapika histeris ketika Kuroro langsung saja menggendongnya ala bridal style. "Ku―Kuroro senseeeii…"

"Apa?" tanya Kuroro dengan wajah innocent-nya. Kurapika hanya bisa diam, dengan wajah yang super merah saat ini.

Kuroro langsung membawa Kurapika ke kamarnya. Ia rebahkan tubuh mungil itu, di tempat tidur ukuran medium. Kuroro lalu mengunci pintu kamar Kurapika, membuat si pemilik kamar tersontak kaget. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

Kuroro pun duduk di sisi ranjang, dan mengelus lembut pipi Kurapika yang saat ini terbaring lemas. "Kau siap?" tanya Kuroro tersenyum lembut. Kurapika hanya mengangguk lemah.

Kuroro lalu menengkurapi tubuh mungil Kurapika. Ia pun melumat lembut bibir ranumnya. Tak hanya itu. Satu tangannya pun mulai meremas dada Kurapika, sedangkan tangan yang satunya menjadi tumpuan tubuh kekarnya.

"Ummpphh…" Kurapika rasanya ingin mendesah, namun bibirnya terkunci oleh Kuroro.

Tangan Kuroro yang tadi bermain dengan dada Kurapika, kini mulai turun, dan menembus celana dalam Kurapika, hingga ia sampai pada daerah kewanitaan Kurapika. Senyuman langsung terukir di bibir Kuroro ketika ia meraba daerah kewanitaan Kurapika. Benar-benar lembut dan licin. Mata Kurapika membulat sempurna ketika merasakan 'sesuatu' memasuki lubang vagina-nya.

Ternyata 'sesuatu' itu adalah jari Kuroro. Kuroro memasukkan jari tengahnya dengan lambat nan lembut. Kurapika langsung saja tersentak. Bulunya pun langsung naik semua.

"Mppphhkk…" rasanya Kurapika ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin, namun hasilnya nihil. Tubuhnya menggeliat bak cicak yang terjepit ketika merasakan jari Kuroro keluar-masuk di lubangnya dengan ritme yang beraturan.

Kuroro lalu memasukkan dua jari yang lainnya, hingga jarinya kini sudah ada tiga yang bersarang di lubang vagina-nya. Mata Kurapika langsung saja membulat dibuatnya.

Kuroro pun melepas ciumannya untuk mengambil pasokan udara. Kurapika langsung saja bernafas lega. Begitu pula dengan Kuroro. Namun kelega-an Kurapika langsung sirna ketika Kuroro menggocok tangannya dengan ritme cepat di vagina Kurapia.

"Ngghh… akhhh! Senseiihh… engghh…!" desah Kurapika menggeliat pelan.

Kuroro yang mendengar desah Kurapika semakin bergairah saja. Ia semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada lubang vagina Kurapika. "Aaaaanngghhkk!"

Crettt… crett…

"Aaahhhhhhh…"

Kuroro langsung merasakan tangannya basah oleh cairan lengket. Kuroro pun menarik tangannya, dan memperhatikannya.

"Ini klimaks-mu?" tanya Kuroro memperhatikan tangannya yang basah dengan cairan putih lengket.

"Ngghh…" Kurapika hanya menggeleng pelan.

Senyuman licik pun terlihat di bibir Kuroro. Melihat tubuh Kurapika yang lemas tak berdaya. Ia pun menjilat tangannya yang penuh dengan cairan putih milik Kurapika. Kuroro langsung saja membuka kaos singlet milik Kurapika dengan ganasnya, sehingga menyisakan bra kuning yang sewarna dengan rambut pirangnya.

Kuroro pun membuka bra itu, memperlihatkan dua buah dada Kurapika yang terbilang standar itu. Dada Kurapika terlihat begitu mulus dan lembut, membuat Kuroro menjadi bergairah dibuatnya. Ditambah dengan puntingnya yang sudah menegang dan memerah.

Dengan ganasnya, Kuroro langsung saja melumat dada kiri Kurapika, dan meremas dada kanan Kurapika. Kurapika hanya tersentak kaget. Gadis pirang itu pun hanya meremas rambut hitam Kuroro. "Ngghhh…!" desah Kurapika dengan wajah yang super merah. Sesekali Kuroro meremas dan menyentil keras punting dada kanan Kurapika, dan sesekali pula ia menggigit punting bagian kiri. Hal itu membuat Kurapika semakin menggeliat menahan sakit bercampur nikmat itu.

Cukup puas dengan bagian dada Kurapika, setelah melakukan hal itu selama 5 menit, Kuroro lalu melirik bagian bawah tubuh Kurapika. Kuroro pun mengelus lembut tubuh Kurapika, dari pertengahan dadanya yang sudah memerah, terus dielus sampai tangan Kuroro terhenti oleh celana dalam Kurapika.

Senyuman licik pun terukir di wajah tampan guru musik itu.

"Ku—Kuroro senseihh… hahhh… hahh…" lirih Kurapika dengan nada penuh lelah. Tentu saja, ini terlalu awal bagi bocah 17 tahun sepertinya. Apalagi 'lawan main'nya adalah pria dewasa yang berumur 26 tahun.

Kuroro dengan perlahan-lahan melepas celana dalam Kurapika, agar Kurapika tidak tersentak kaget. Hingga kini tubuh Kurapika sudah benar-benar polos. Dua buah dadanya sudah memerah akibat telah diremas dan dilumat oleh Kuroro. Puntingnya pun sudah mengeras. Vagina Kurapika terlihat merah dan basah. Sedangkan sekitar lehernya terlihat ada banyak kissmark.

Ketika Kuroro hendak menengkurapi Kurapika lagi, Kurapika langsung menahan dadanya. Kuroro hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Ehmm… Kuroro sensei, kapan ini selesai?" tanya Kurapika malu-malu. Ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Tawa Kuroro langsung saja meledak. Kali ini Kurapika yang heran. "Hahahahahaha! Jadi kau ingin ini cepat selesai yah?" tanya Kuroro. Kurapika hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang cemberut.

Kuroro pun mulai melepas kancing kemejanya. Kurapika yang melihat kejadian itu, semakin memerah saja. "Aaaaaaa!" jerit Kurapika langsung menutup matanya ketika Kuroro mulai melepas resleting celananya.

Kuroro tak mengubris teriakan Kurapika yang barusan. Dia tetap melanjutkan 'kegiatan'nya.

Pria pemilik mata onix itu langsung melemparkan celana dan celana dalamnya ke sembarang tempat. Kini Kuroro pun sudah bertelanjang polos. Kurapika dapat melihat 'benda' milik Kuroro sudah menegang dan mengeras bak tiang. Kurapika semakin memerah saja melihatnya. Terlihat pula rona merah tipis di pipi Kuroro. Ini pertama kalinya ia berpenampilan seperti ini di depan seorang gadis, kecuali ibunya tentunya.

Kuroro pun kembali menengkurapi Kurapika.

'K―kami… akan melakukan iniii!' jerit Kurapika dalam hati. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat-erat, menunggu perlakuan Kuroro selanjutnya.

Cup…

Kurapika langsung membuka matanya, ketika menyadari sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bibir ranumnya. Di lihatnya Kuroro menciumnya lembut. Sangat lembut.

Kuroro pun melepaskan ciumannya. Ditatapnya Kurapika lembut. "Jangat takut… aku ada di sini…" lirih Kuroro memandang lembut Kurapika dan mengelus lembut pipinya.

Kurapika dengan ragu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kuroro. Kuroro hanya tersenyum puas, dan mengikuti tarikan Kurapika. Tanpa sengaja, penisnya tergesek di dinding vagina Kurapika, membuat Kurapika tersentak kaget.

Namun ia membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya itu. Ia semakin menarik Kuroro, hingga bibir mereka saling bertemu. Kuroro dengan pelan namun pasti menjatuhkan badannya, hingga tubuh mereka berdua pun saling menempel. Kini dada Kurapika terapit oleh dada bidang Kuroro.

Ciuman mereka pun berlangsung dengan penuh gairah. Kaki Kurapika sibuk menggeliat saking menikmati tiap lumatan Kuroro di bibir ranumnya. "Ngppphhh…"

Bibirnya yang terlumat, dadanya yang terhimpit, dan penis Kuroro yang tergesek di dinding vaginanya, bagaimana itu tidak membut Kurapika benar-benar teransang? Percikan-percikan cairannya terus menerus keluar dari lubang vaginanya. Bukannya menolak perlakuan Kuroro, Kurapika malah lebih menarik Kuroro hingga tubuh mereka makin menempel saja.

Kurang lebih 20 menit mereka melakukan hal itu, Kuroro pun kembali menengkurapi Kurapika. Ia rasakan penisnya sudah semakin menegang saja.

Nafas Kurapika kini sudah ngo-ngosan. Peluh mulai meluncur di dahinya. Dia benar-benar lelah dengan perlakuan Kuroro tadi. Namun Kuroro malah sebaliknya. Dia malah menginginkan lebih. Sejujurnya, dari tadi dia berusaha menahan diri, agar melakukan ini secara pelan-pelan.

Kuroro tersenyum puas, ketika mengetahui bahwa sekarang Kurapika sudah siap. Dia lalu mengecup singkat bibir Kurapika.

Pandangan Kuroro lalu mengarah ke bawah. Dilihatnya penisnya sudah semakin membesar. Kuroro pun mengarahkan penisnya itu ke lubang vagina Kurapika. Dan…

"AAAAAAAAKKKKHHHHHHH!" teriak Kurapika membulatkan matanya.

Yah, baru saja Kuroro memasukkan penisnya ke vagina Kurapika. Namun, belum seluruhnya masuk. Bahkan belum seperempatnya.

"K—Kuroro senseihhh…" lirih Kurapika masih merasa agak sakit. Ia meliat ke bawah, melihat penis Kuroro yang baru seperlima masuk ke vaginanya.

Kuroro berusaha menekan pinggangnya, agar penisnya masuk lebih dalam lagi. "Kyaaaaakkhh…" teriak Kurapika berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari Kuroro saking sakitnya.

Namun hasilnya sia-sia. Tak masuk 1 cm-pun.

'Benar-benar gadis yang kuat…' pikir Kuroro seraya mengeluarkan penisnya.

Kurapika langsung saja bernafas lega.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama,

PLAAAAKKKK!

Mata Kurapika membulat sempurna. Suaranya tak dapat dikeluarkan. Air mata menetes di pelupuk matanya, ketika Kuroro langsung saja mengehempaskan pinggullnya dengan begitu kuatnya.

Akhirnya penis yang besar itu sudah berhasil menembus selaput yang ada di dalam vagina Kurapika.

Darah mulai keluar dari sana.

Kurapika meneteskan air matanya, sakit… begitu sakit! Saking sakitnya ia tak bisa berpikir lagi. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya , menggenggam tangannya erat-erat menahan sakit ini.

Nampak jelas penyesalan di wajah tampan Kuroro. Ia dengan pelan lalu mengeluarkan penisnya.

"Hickk…" isak Kurapika.

"Kurapika…" lirih Kuroro lalu duduk di sisi ranjang. Di ambilnya selembar tissue, dan mengelap darah-daran yang terciprat di sekitar selangkaan Kurapika.

Kuroro lalu berbaring di samping Kurapika. Ia memeluk gadis polos itu begitu erat dari samping, ia sangat menyesal, telah membuat gadisnya menangis.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Kurapika lalu memegang pelan tangan Kuroro. Ia tahu, kalau Kuroro sebenarnya sedari tadi sudah menahan diri untuk tidak berburu-buru.

"Sensei…" lirih Kurapika menoleh pada Kuroro yang terbaring di sampingnya.

"Maaf… aku sudah merusakmu…" lirih Kuroro menanamkan wajahnya di samping telinga Kurapika.

Kurapika tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu membalas pelukan Kuroro. Mereka berpelukan dalam keadaan berbaring. Kurapika pun mengelus sekitar telinga Kuroro.

"Tidak apa-apa… aku malah senang. Kuroro sensei tidak merusakku. Namun Kuroro sensei telah menjadikanku milik Kuroro sensei seorang… aku senang, menjadi milik sensei…" lirih Kurapika dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Kuroro tertegun mendengar perkataan Kurapika. Ia lalu mengecup singkat bibir gadis itu.

Kuroro pun bangun, dan menerlentangkan tubuh mungil Kurapika. Kurapika hanya menuruti perlakuan Kuroro. Kuroro pun kembali menengkurapi Kurapika.

"Angggkkkkkhhhhhh!" jerit Kurapika ketika penis Kuroro memasuki vaginanya sebagian.

Kuroro dengan perlahan memasukkannya lebih dalam lagi. Memang lebih mudah, karena selaput keperawanan Kurapika sudah sobek. "Ukkhhhhh… ahhhh…" desah Kurapika menggeliat pelan menahan sakit.

Kuroro semakin berusaha memasukkan semuanya. benar-benar sulit, karena otot dinding vagina Kurapika menjepit penis-nya sangat kuat. Namun itu malah membuat Kuroro semakin teransang.

Pakkkk…

"Aaaaahhhhhhh…" desah keduanya lega, ketika penis Kuroro sudah masuk semuanya.

Kuroro mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. "Akkkhhhhh!" desah Kurapika tak tertahankan.

Sakit, namun begitu nikmat. Kurapika tak tahu lagi apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Rasanya begitu sakit, namun begitu nikmat. Semakin sakit yang ia rasakan, semakin nikmat pula.

Kuroro semakin mempercepat irama pinggulnya, membuat Kurapika menjadi tersentak.

Tangan kanan Kuroro tak diam. Dia malah meremas kuat dada kiri Kurapika, sedangkan tangan kirinya menjadi tumpuan.

"Ahhh…! Akkkhhh! Ungghh! Ku―Ahhhhh! Ku—Nggh, Kuroro ahkk…" desah Kurapika yang nampak menikmatinya.

Tangannya meremas kuat sepray tempat tidur saking sakit yang ia rasakan.

Kurang lebih aksi 'in-up' mereka berlangsung selama 3 menit, Kuroro semakin teransang saja. Ia semakin mempercepat ritmenya. "aaahhh! Ahhh! Ahh!" desah Kurapika.

Peluh mulai bercucuran di dahi keduanya.

Hal ini memang melelahkan. Terutama bagi Kurapika yang masih berusia 17 tahun.

Kuroro semakin teransang saja. Ia mulai hilang kendali. Ia semakin mempercepat ritmenya. Semakin cepat, dan cepat. Desahan Kurapika pun semakin menjadi-jadi, namun terdengar seksi di telinga Kuroro.

Kuroro makin tak terkendali, dan,

CRATTTTT!

Ribuan sel sperma milik Kuroro pun langsung menyembur di rahim Kurapika.

Brukkk…

Kuroro pun langsung saja ambruk, menindih Kurapika. Kuroro hanya bisa bernafas tersengal-sengal, sedangkan Kurapika nampak shock.

Kuroro lalu kembali menengkurapi Kurapika. Tangannya agak bergetar saking lelahnya. Ia menatap khawatir Kurapika yang terlihat shock. "Maaf…" lirihnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Kurapika lalu memejamkan matanya erat-erat, seolah berusaha kembali ke alam sadarnya. Akhirnya Kurapika berhasil sadar dari shock-nya.

Dia pun mengelus lembut pipi Kuroro. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku senang menjadi milik Kuroro sensei seorang…" lirih Kurapika. Detik selanjutnya tangannya langsung jatuh, matanya pun langsung terpejam. Saking lelahnya Kurapika langsung tertidur.

Kuroro lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia menyingkirkan rambut Kurapika yang menutupi sedikit wajahnya. "Aishiteru…"

Bruukkk…

Untuk kedua kalianya Kuroro ambruk di atas Kurapika lagi.

Terdengar dengkuran halus oleh keduanya.

Malam itu, adalah malam terbaik antara keduanya…

TBC

Huhhh! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga…

Maaf, aku lambat apdet. Soalnya kerjaan kuliahan banyak banget!

Baiklah, akhir kata, review please…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro

Author : Senshei, I Love You! © Hayato Ryuuga

Warning : ooc, AU, mengandung unsur lemon! Yang merasa belum cukup umur, harap gak baca…

Yo! Kita ketemu lagi, maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan update saya. Ini semua karena komputerku rusak, dan sampai sekarang belum diperbaiki. Tapi syukur lah, sekarang aku sudah beli laptop, jadi bisa update lagi!

.

.

~Senshei, I Love You!~

.

"Baiklah, pelajaran kita sampai di sini…" ujar Kuroro saraya merapikan buku-bukunya, serta biolanya. Para murid pun memberi hormat padanya.

"Oh ya Kurapika," panggilan Kuroro barusan sukses menghentikan teman-teman Kurapika yang hendak keluar kelas.

"I—iya sensei?" jawab Kurapika gugup.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Saya sudah baikan sensei…"

"Bagus, nanti kau ke ruanganku untuk ulangan susulan, karena dua hari yang lalu kau tidak ikut ulangan!"

"Hai, sensei!"

Seluruh manusia dalam ruangan itu pun meninggalkan kelas, tak terkecuali Kurapika dan Kuroro.

.

Kuroro duduk di ruangannya, sambil memainkan grand piano hitam yang ada di ruangan itu dengan tenang. Jari-jarinya yang besar dengan indahnya menari di atas tust-tust piano itu, menekan beberapa tust secara bergantian hingga menghasilkan suatu nada yang indah. Aktivitasnya terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

"Masuk," sahut Kuroro seraya menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Matanya agak membulat ketika mendapati Kurapika masuk ke ruangannya, dan menutup pintu ruangan itu. Kuroro menyeringai. Dia pun berjalan mendekati Kurapika.

"Saya siap untuk ujian sus—umm!" perkataan Kurapika terpotong ketika Kuroro langsung mengecup lembut bibirnya. Kurapika tersentak kaget dengan perlakuan Kuroro yang terkesan tiba-tiba itu.

Kurapika mendorong pelan tubuh Kuroro, hingga ciuman mereka harus terhenti. Wajah Kurapika pun saat ini sudah sangat memerah. "S—sensei…"

Cklikkk…

Mata Kurapika membulat ketika melihat Kuroro mengunci pintunya, dan langsung mendorong tubuh Kurapika hingga ia tersandar di pintu itu. Kuroro mencium bibir Kurapika dengan liar, dan memegang bahu gadis itu kuat-kuat, menahannya agar tidak bisa lolos.

"Sens—umppphh!" Kuroro tak memberi Kurapika kesempatan untuk bicara. Dia terus melumat bibir ranum gadis itu dengan penuh nikmat.

Tangan Kuroro yang sedari tadi menahan bahu Kurapika pun kini mulai menjalar melalu bawah baju sailor Kurapika, melewati bra yang saat ini dipakainya, dan meremas dada gadis itu kuat-kuat sambil terus menciumnya.

"Ummpppphhhhh!" mata Kurapika membulat sempurna menerima perlakuan Kuroro. Dia menggeliat, berusaha lolos dari Kuroro. Namun nyatanya Kuroro jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Kurapika berpikir, berusaha memusatkan tenaganya hingga terpusat di satu bagian tubuhnya, dan…

Puk…

BRUKKK…!

Dengan satu dorongan Kurapika dapat mendorong tubuh Kuroro hingga Kuroro harus mundur beberapa langkah. Lama dia menatap Kurapika, sampai dia merasakan sakit di bagian dadanya. Yah, Kurapika tadi dengan sengaja mengenai urat syaraf Kuroro.

"Ukkhhh…" Kuroro terbaring di lantai, sambil memegangi dadanya dengan keras.

"Sensei!" Kurapika segera berlari ke arah Kuroro dengan parasaan khawatir. "M-maafkan aku sensei! Maafkan aku!" ucap Kurapika penuh penyesalan.

Seringai langsung terlihat di wajah Kuroro. Dia tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Ditariknya tangan Kurapika ke bawah, hingga Kurapika harus jatuh. Kuroro pun segera bangun dan langsung mengambil tempat di atas Kurapika.

"Sensei…?" gumam Kurapika tak percaya.

"Ternyata kau itu nakal juga!" Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya di wajah Kurapika, hingga kini jidat mereka saling bersentuhan.

"K-Kuroro sensei… kita masih ada di sekolah…" lirih Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Kuroro tanpa mengubris Kurapika langsung saja menciumi leher Kurapika dengan ganas, memaksa Kurapika ingin mendesah, namun ia harus menahannya dengan alasan takut terdengar orang dari luar.

"Unngghhhhhh!"

Kuroro melepaskan ciuman ganasnya dan kembali menatap Kurapika. Dielusnya pipi mulus gadis itu lembut.

"Kau tahu, selama tiga hari ini… kau membuatku tersiksa!" Kuroro kembali menciumi leher Kurapika tanpa ampun, hingga meninggalkan banyak kiss mark di sana. "Selama kau sakit… aku rasanya tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih… karena tak bisa bertemu denganmu,"

Wajah Kurapika semakin merona saja mendengarnya.

Kuroro lalu dengan perlahan menjatuhkan tubuhnya, dan memeluk Kurapika erat di lantai yang dingin itu.

"Maaf sensei… aku sudah membuatmu begini…" lirih Kurapika dengan pelan membalas pelukan Kuroro. Lama mereka berpelukan di lantai itu, Kuroro pun kembali bangun dan membantu Kurapika untuk berdiri.

Kuroro meraih dagu Kurapika, dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Kurapika pun sontak membalasnya. Tangan Kuroro yang sebelah pun ia lingkarkan di pinggang Kurapika, dan meraniknya kuat-kuat. Kedua tangan Kurapika pun menjalar melingkari leher Kuroro.

Kuroro memiringkan kepalanya, agar dapat menikmati ciuman ini lebih. Kurapika hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciumannya dengan Kuroro.

Lama mereka berciuman seperti itu, kini tangan Kuroro yang memegang dagu Kurapika menarik dagu Kurapika ke bahwah, agar Kurapika membuka mulutnya. Tanpa melawan, Kurapika pun meuruti apa yang Kuroro inginkan.

Kuroro memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kurapika, dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Kurapika. Mereka saling melumat bibir pasangan main mereka dengan penuh nikmat.

Setelah kurang lebih dua menit mereka berciuman di ruangan itu, Kuroro pun melepas ciumannya dengan alasan untuk mengambil pasokan udara.

Kurapika nampak mengatur nafasnya. Tangannya masih tertempel di dada Kuroro. Mata Kurapika membulat ketika Kuroro memegang kerah baju Kurapika, meminta izin padanya agar diperbolehkan.

Kurapika yang seolah mengerti maksud dari Kuroro, langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah. "I-ini 'kan masih di sekolah sensei… kalau dilihat orang lain bagaimana?" tanya Kurapika lirih.

Kuroro tak mengubrisnya, dia malah mulai membuka seragam sailor Kurapika dengan perlahan. Kurapika tak melawan sedikitpun.

"Takkan ada yang melihat…" ucap Kuroro sambil melepas bra biru yang saat ini dipakai Kurapika. Kuroro melempar seragam dan bra Kurapika dengan sembarang. Tumben, saat ini dia tidak mengenakan kaos singletnya lagi. Dielusnya payudara Kurapika dengan lembut. "Dan kalau ada yang sampai melihat, akan kupastikan dia tak akan pernah melihat lagi…" ucap Kuroro dingin.

Mata Kurapika membulat ketika merasakan Kuroro langsung melumat dadanya dengan penuh nafsu. Kurapika hanya bisa meremas rambut hitam Kuroro kuat-kuat.

"Ngghhhh! Akkhhhh!" desah Kurapika tertahankan ketika merasakan Kuroro menggigit punting payudaranya dengan keras, membuat Kurapika rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya namun rasanya itu tak mungkin.

Melihat payudara bagian kanan Kurapika kosong, Kuroro lalu menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk meremas payudara itu kuat-kuat, membuat Kurapika semakin menahan desahannya.

'Mendesahlah Kurapika… aku ingin mendengar desahanmu yang menggairahkan itu…' batin Kuroro semakin memperganas remasan dan lumatannya pada dada Kurapika.

"Ahhhh… ummhh… Kurorohh…" desah Kurapika yang akhirnya keluar, namun belum cukup bagi Kuroro.

Kurapika rasanya tak kuat berdiri, hingga keseimbangannya pun menghilang. Untunglah ada Kuroro di depannya, dan langsung menahan tubuhnya. Dipeluknya tubuh itu erat-erat sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Namun apa yang dicarinya tak kunjung di temukan.

Kurapika yang seolah tahu maksud dari Kuroro pun langsung mencium singkat bibir Kuroro, membuat Kuroro terlonjak kaget. Ditatapnya Kurapika tak percaya.

"Kuroro sensei, cepat selesaikan ini sebelum bel masuk berbunyi…" pinta Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Kuroro menyeringai kecil. Di gendongnya Kurapika menuju sofa panjang yang ada di dekat mimbar dirgen di ruangan musik itu. Kurapika pun dibaringkan di sana. Kini tubuhnya akan merasa lebih nyaman.

Kuroro lalu membuka pakaian bagian atasnya, hingga memperlihatkan otot-ototnya yang sudah terlatih dengan baik itu. Ia lalu membantu Kurapika untuk duduk, dan langsung membuka rok gadis itu.

"Ah, senseihhh…" lirih Kurapika memegangi tangan Kuroro yang hendak membuka roknya. Kuroro Hanya menatapnya bingung.

"A-apa ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kurapika menunduk malu.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis. Dibelainya rambut pirang Kurapika dengan sangat lembut. "Tenanglah… aku akan menjagamu…" ucap Kuroro lembut.

Kurapika tersenyum tipis. Ia pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya di tangan Kuroro, membiarkan Kuroro yang melakukan semuanya.

Rok, celana pendek, sampai celana dalam Kurapika pun kini sudah tergeletak di lantai. Kuroro dapat melihat kewanitaan Kurapika sudah basah oleh cairannya sendiri.

Kuroro langsung merasakan celananya makin menyempit ketika melihat tubuh polos Kurapika yang putih mulus. Kuroro hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya, berusaha untuk bersabar. Bagaimana pun, Kurapika masih berumur 17 tahun. Masih terlalu awal baginya untuk melakukan ini, meski mereka sudah pernah melakukannya sekali tepatnya seminggu yang lalu.

Kurapika langsung menutupi bagian dadanya dengan tangannya, dan menutupi bagian kewanitaannya dengan pahanya. "Ngh, kau jangan melihaku seperti," ucap Kurapika dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus saja.

Kuroro mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, berusaha bangun dari lamunannya. "Ah, maaf… tadi aku melamun…"

Kuroro lalu duduk di bawah, tepatnya di depan Kurapika yang saat ini duduk di depannya. Kuroro memegang kedua lutut Kurapika, dan membukanya sehingga memperlihatkan lubang vagina Kurapika yang basah dan merah.

Gluk…

Dengan pelan, Kuroro mendekatkan wajahnya di vagina itu, hingga mulutnya sampai di sana.

Kuroro mencium lembut dinding kewanitaan Kurapika, lalu menjilatnya. Lidah itu menjilat seluruh cairan hasil orgasme Kurapika. Kurapika hanya merinding menikmati tiap sentuhan Kuroro.

Lidah Kuroro lalu mulai masuk di lubang Kurapika, dan menyentuh sebuah biji kecil di sana. Kuroro pun menjelajahi lubang Kurapika dengan lidahnya.

"Akkkhhhh… ssshhhh! Kurorohhh…. Ahhkk…" desah Kurapika menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Kuroro. Ia tak ingin suaranya sampai terdengar di luar.

Namun Kuroro berpendapat lain. Dia malah ingin mendengar suara desahan seksi dari Kurapika yang membuatnya makin bergairah.

Maka Kuroro langsung menggigit biji kecil yang ada di dalam vagina itu, sukses membuat Kurapika membulatkan matanya.

"Kyaaaahhh…" untunglah ruang musik itu terlapisi kedap suara, sehingga teriakan Kurapika MUNGKIN tak terlalu terdengar dari luar. Tapi tetap saja Kurapika menahan desahannya.

Mulut serta lidah Kuroro pun semakin mengganas di vagina Kurapika, sukses meluncurkan peluh di dahi Kurapika. Kurapika menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan teriakan-teriakan yang hendak keluar ketika Kuroro semakin memberikan kenikmatan pada Kurapika.

"Ahhh… Kuhh… roh… akhh…" desah Kurapika meremas sofa yang saat ini didudukinya.

Crat… crat…

Sekali lagi cairan Kurapika keluar akibat ulah Kuroro. Cairan itu langsung keluar, dan langsung pula terhisap oleh Kuroro. Kuroro meminun cairan Kurapika dengan penuh kenikmatan.

Kuroro pun menghentika aktifitasnya. Dia lalu berdiri, dan menghapus sisa cairan Kurapika di pipi dan sudut bibirnya. Kurapika hanya mengatur nafasnya kelelahan.

Pemuda itu lalu mulai membuka tali pinggangnya, celananya, dan segala yang menjadi penghalang baginya. Hingga kini keadaan Kuroro pun sama seperti Kurapika.

Wajah Kurapika langsung memerah ketika melihat penis Kuroro saat ini sudah menegang, memanjang, dan mengeras. Sebenarnya Kuroro juga agak malu, memperlihatkannya tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini demi kepuasannya sendiri.

Sebelum 'melakukannya', Kuroro mencium bibir Kurapika terlebih dahulu. Dilumatnya bibir gadis itu dengan lembut, seolah ingin membuat Kurapika senyaman mungkin.

Tangannya dengan perlahan mendorong tubuh Kurapika hingga kini kepala Kurapika sudah rapat di sandaran sofa. Kuroro pun ikut naik di atas sofa, tepatnya di atas Kurapika. Tangannya yang satu memegang leher gadis itu, dan satunya lagi meremas payudaranya. Sedangkan tangan Kurapika sibuk melingkar di leher Kuroro. Ciuman mesra itu berlangsung cukup lama, hingga mereka harus menghentikannya untuk mengambil pasokan udara.

"Boleh?" tanya Kuroro lembut. Kurapika hanya mengangguk lemah.

Senyuman tipis langsung terlihat di wajah Kuroro. Dia pun turun dari sofa, bersiap melakukan kegiatan selanjutnya.

Kuroro menopangkan satu lututnya di atas sofa. Di ambilnya sebelah kaki Kurapika, dan meletakkannya di bahunya, dan satu kakinya lagi Kuroro pegang menjauh dari kaki satunya, sehingga lubang vagina Kurapika kini menganga lebar. Kurapika memejamkan matanya, siap menerima apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Plakkk…

Dengan sekali hentakan, penis Kuroro langsung masuk sepenuhnya.

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriak Kurapika menahan sakit. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya sendiri, menahan teriakannya lagi. Air matanya menetes, saking sakitnya. Namun ia berusaha menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya saat ini pada Kuroro.

Kuroro tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kurapika, sebelum ia mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, sukses membuat Kurapika semakin nikmat saja.

"Ahhh… Ugghhh… akkkhh…" desahan Kurapika langsung saja menghipnotis Kuroro, untuk semakin mempercepat ritme in-outnya.

Semakin lama ritmenya semakin cepat saja, membuat mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kenikmatan tiada tara yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Kuroro memejamkan matanya, menikmati momen itu. Apalagi dinding vagina Kurapika begitu sempit, sehingga Kuroro merasakan seakan penisnya terpijit oleh dinding itu. Kurapika pun begitu. Entah mengapa semakin lama penis itu semakin memanjang dan membesar saja dalam lubang Kurapika.

"Ahhh… ahhkk… akhh… umhh… assshh…" sedikit lagi keduanya mencapai puncaknya.

Teng… teng… teng…

Bel tanda masuk langsung saja berbunyi, sukses mengagetkan keduanya. Namun Kuroro tak mau berhenti, dia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya sampai dia mencapai klimaks.

Desahan Kurapika pun makin menjadi-jadi ketika Kuroro semakin mempercepat ritmenya, serta makin memperkeras hentakannya. Kurapika hanya bisa meremas dadanya kuat-kuat menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Sens… akkhhh… senssheeeiihhhh…" Kurapika berusaha memanggil nama Kuroro, namun Kuroro sama sekali tak mengubrisnya. Dia tetap melakukan kegiatannya tadi.

_Kepada guru musik Kuroro Lucifer… harap memasuki kelas 3-D untuk mengajar…_

Panggilan itu sukses menyadarkan Kuroro.

"Ah!" Kuroro segera menghentikan aktivitasnya. Rasa ketidak puasan serta kekecewaan yang teramat besar menyelimuti kedua insan itu. Padahal mereka belum mencapai klimaks-nya, namun harus segera berhenti.

Kuroro membantu Kurapika berdiri. Mereka pun memasang pakaian mereka masing-masing.

"Ini," Kuroro menyerahkan tissue pada Kurapika. Kurapika pun menerimanya, dan menge-lap cairan yang masih terdapat di dekitar pahanya. Dia juga mengelap leher, serta bibirnya yang basah.

Kuroro cukup ragu ketika melihat dua bekas ciumannya tadi masih terdapat di leher Kurapika. Dia segera mengambil dua perban, dan memasangkannya.

"Emh… terima kasih, sensei…" lirih Kurapika menunduk. Kuroro hanya tersenyum tipis sambil merapikan rambut pirang Kurapika yang agak berantakan itu.

Diciumnya lembut bibir gadis itu. Kurapika pun refleks membalasnya.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, aku akan menjemputmu. Kita selesaikan yang tadi…" bisik Kuroro tepat di telinga Kurapika. Kurapika yang mendengarnya hanya diam dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Baiklah Kuruta, kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu," perintah Kuroro seakan mereka hanya sebatas guru dan murid.

"Baik sensei…" ucap Kurapika seraya membungkuk hormat lalu meninggalkan ruang musik itu dengan Kuroro yang menatapnya.

'Apa aku terlalu berlebihan. Memperlakukannya?' pikir Kuroro.

.

Di kelas,

"Maaf, saya terlambat…" ucap Kurapika seraya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Mau dari mana, Kuruta-san?" tanya guru yang mengajar di kelasnya.

"Saya tadi dari ujian susulan,"

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk," Kurapika pun mengambil tempat untuk duduk.

Pelajaran pun kembali dilanjutkan.

"Hei, kenapa kau lama sekali?" bisik Shalnark yang duduk di samping Kurapika.

"Emhh… habisnya, soalnya susah," bohong Kurapika.

"Kau benar! Apa lagi nomor tiga! Ohya, ada apa dengan leher—"

"YANG DI BELAKANG HARAP TENANG!" suara teriakan dari guru itu sukses memotong perkataan Shalnark.

"Maaf sensei!"

Kurapika menghela nafas panjang. Setidaknya dia berterima kasih pada guru itu, karena telah membungkam mulut lebar Shalnark.

'Pulang sekolah nanti, aku akan menjemputmu. Kita selesaikan yang tadi…' perkataan itu seketika terlintas di kepala Kurapika, sukses membuat wajah Kurapika semakin memerah saja.

'Kuroro sensei…'

.

.

Di sebuah Love Hotel, yang terletak di tempat yang agak sepi, di kamar 44 tepatnya kamar vip yang paling atas, terbaringlah dua insan yang saat ini sedang terlelap.

Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Kuroro Lucifer dan Kurapika Kuruta? Saat ini mereka sedang tidur bersama di ranjang king size empuk bernuansa krem itu. Pakaian mereka berserakan di lantai. Mereka tidur dengan berpelukan di atas ranjang, dengan selimut hangat melapisi tubuh mereka.

"Nghh…" Kurapika melenguh pelan. Matanya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka.

Ia baru sadar bahwa saat ini dia sedang berada dalam pelukan seorang pria kekar tampan yang sedang terlelap. Wajahnya sontak memerah ketika menyadari bahwa dada bidang Kuroro menghimpit payudaranya. Selain itu penis Kuroro setengah masuk dilubangnya.

Kurapika segera bangun, dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dia baru ingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika ia pulang bersama Kuroro, dan langsung membawanya ke hotel ini. Mereka berdua pun bercumbu, dan melakukan hal yang tak sepantasnya di sana.

Perlahan Kuroro juga mulai membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Kurapika saat ini sedang memasang bra-nya.

Kuroro langsung memegang tangan Kurapika. Kurapika pun tersontak kaget.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kuroro dengan nada mengantuk.

"Enh… sekarang sudah malam, sensei…" lirih Kurapika merona merah.

"Tinggallah di sini… temani aku… malam ini saja…"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa! Orang tuaku nanti mencariku!"

Dengan berat hati Kuroro melepas genggamannya. Ditatapnya gadis yang sedang memperbaiki pakaiannya itu.

"Biar kuantar kau pulang…" ujar Kuroro seraya ikut mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Eh?"

"Ayo," Kuroro menarik tangan Kurapika keluar, padahal kancing kemejanya belum ia pasang. Kurapika hanya mengikuti Kuroro.

Kuroro pun mengantar Kurapika pulang dengan mobil merahnya.

.

.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah mewah Kurapika. Ketika Kurapika hendak keluar, Kuroro langsung menarik tangannya dan mencium bibir gadis itu lembut. Kurapika hanya bisa membalas ciuman Kuroro.

"Terima kasih, untuk hari ini…" ucap Kuroro tersenyum tipis.

Kurapika hanya mengangguk, dan meninggalkan tempat itu langsung masuk ke rumahnya. Kuroro menatapnya dari jauh.

'Apa yang telah kulakukan ini salah?' pikir Kuroro.

.

Kurapika masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Kurapika meletakkan tasnya di sembarang tempat, dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Dipeluknya tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat. Wajahnya langsung memerah.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, tapi kenapa Kurapika begitu menikmati momen bersama Kuroro? Padahal diketahui Kurapika adalah gadis yang religius, dan dia sudah berbuat dosa yang teramat besar, bersama orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Mungkin Kurapika sudah gila, tapi… rasanya dia ingin terus dicumbuhi oleh Kuroro. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ketika Kuroro memainkan buah dadanya, rasa cairan saliva Kuroro yang bersatu dengan salivanya, serta kenikmatan tiada tara ketika Kuroro memasuki tubuhnya, yang terpenting setiap sentuhan Kuroro dapat membuat Kuroro lupa akan dunianya. Lupa bahwa yang ia lakukan dengan kekasihnya itu adalah zina. Perbuatan yang begitu hina di masyarakat.

Namun perkataan lembut Kuroro, selalu membuat Kurapikalebih tenang, dan tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Kurapika menghela nafas panjang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Kurapika pun menoleh ke sumber suara, melihat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang sebahu, memakai baju kantor yang teramat rapih.

"Ibu?" gumam Kurapika.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya wanita yang Kurapika panggil ibu itu datar.

"Ya," jawab Kurapika tak kalah datarnya. Mereka seolah tak saling kenal.

"Lain kali kau jangan terlambat pulang begitu, kau itu perempuan! Dasar!" ujar ibunya seraya berlalu meninggalkannya, tanpa memberikan kasih sayang sedikitpun, sewajarnya ibu dan anak.

"Memangnya apa pedulimu?" ketus Kurapika.

Ibunya berhenti dan menatap Kurapika begitu sinis. Kurapika tak mengubrisnya. Dia malah mengambil majalah yang ada di atas meja dan membacanya.

Yah, hubungan Kurapika dan kedua orang tuanya memang kurang baik. Ayah dan ibunya sering bertengkar, hingga akhirnya mereka bercerai ketika Kurapika kelas 3 SD, dan ibunya memenangkan hak asuh atas Kurapika. Penderitaan Kurapika tak hanya sampai disitu, ibunya juga dulu sering menyiksa Kurapika, jika moodnya sedang buruk. Itulah yang membuat Kurapika tumbuh sebagai gadis yang kuat.

Kurapika pernah berpikir kalau tuhan membencinya, karena memberikan penderitaan berlebih terhadapnya. Namun Kurapika membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Kurapika lalu merasakan handphonenya berbunyi. Ia pun membaca pesan yang masuk.

From Kuroro Lucifer

Aku kangen…

Wajah Kurapika langsung memerah membaca sms yang masuk. Dia pun membalas pesan Kuroro.

To Kuroro Lucifer

Aku juga kangen…

Mereka pun saling bertukar sms. Tak jarang Kurapika tertawa kecil atas candaan Kuroro. Sejenak, Kurapika lupa dengan beban yang ada di pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kurapika merasa mual. Dia langsung lari ke dapur.

Disana dia langung memuntahkan makanan yang telah ia cerna, ke dalam tempat pencucian piring. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit, begitu juga dengan perutnya.

'Apa yang terjadi denganku?'

TBC

Makasih sudah mau membaca fic ini!

Saya mau tanya, apa lemonnya sudah berlebihan untuk di terakan di fandom ini? Atau malah kurang?

Mohon komentar anda melalui review…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hunter X Hunter **** Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Senshei I Love You **** Hayato Ryuuga**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo(s), lemon!**

**.**

Dengan mata yang membelalak kaget, Kurapika memandang benda putih panjang kecil itu dengan rasa tak percaya.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di kamar mandi rumahnya, memandang dua garis merah yang tertera di benda yang kita kenal dengan sebutan Test Pack itu.

Ia hamil...

Kenyataan itu membuat mata Kurapika menjadi buram. Kenapa ia bisa hamil? Ah! Tentu saja karena beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia sering melakukan hubungan seksual dengan kekasih yang paling dicintainya, Kuroro Lucifer. Tapi Kurapika tak pernah menyangka bakal jadi seperti ini.

Bagaimana ini? apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia 'kan masih sekolah? Apa Kuroro akan bertanggung jawab? Bagaimana reaksi orang-orang nanti, mengetahui bahwa ia hamil di luar nikah, di usia yang sangat belia? Berbagai pertanyaan yang membuat kepala Kurapika ingin pecah mulai ia pikirkan.

Bruk...

Kurapika terjatuh di lantai kamar mandi, dengan lutut yang mendarat duluan. Dipegangnya perutnya itu dengan erat. Air mata mulai bercucuran melalui pipinya. Memang, kehamilan adalah berita paling membahagiakan untuk wanita. Tapi tidak, untuk Kurapika.

Kurapika tak mempunyai pilihan lain.

Ia harus memberi tahu Kuroro.

.

.

.

"Ah, hari ini Kuroro sensei tidak masuk? Sayang sekali..."

Gadis berambut pirang itu terlonjak kaget, ketika dengan tanpa sengaja ia mendengar pembicaraan teman sekelasnya. Kuroro tidak datang? Pikirnya.

"Iyah! Katanya sih dia tidak enak badan!"

"Masa' sih?"

Kurapika terdiam. Apa Kuroro sakit. Ah! Waktunya benar-benar tidak pas!

.

Gadis itu berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dari kamar yang cukup besar, yang terdapat di sebuah apartemen yang besar pula. Dengan pelan, Kurapika mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Seragam sekolahnya masih ia kenakan. Ia membawa sekeranjang buah yang terbungkus indah di tangannya. Yah, pulang sekolah, gadis itu langsung hendak menjenguk Kuroro di apartemennya.

"Siapa?" suara Kuroro yang berat, namun agak serak terdengar dari dalam.

Kurapika mengeratkan genggamannya pada keranjang buahnya. Ia lalu memegang knop pintu itu, lalu membukanya. Ia pun memasukkan setengah badannya, ke kamar itu.

Di dalam, duduklah Kuroro sambil bersandar di sandaran ranjangnya, yang terlihat seperti sedang menulis sesuatu. Ia terlihat pucat, dan kelelahan. Namun dari gerakannya tak menunjukkan keletihan sedikitpun. "Ah, Kurapika," gumam Kuroro, melihat kehadiran kekasihnya itu di ambang pintu. Diletakkkannya catatannya itu di dekatnya.

Kurapika lalu masuk, dan langsung meletakkan keranjang buahnya di atas meja, dan duduk di sisi ranjang Kuroro. Kamar Kuroro begitu luas, dan elegan. Terdapat beberapa barang-barang antik yang Kurapika yakini, berharga selangit.

Kurapika pernah tanpa sengaja memecahkan salah satu guci Kuroro yang berharga. Gadis itu terkejut bukan main. Ia pikir, Kuroro akan marah padanya, dan meminta putus. Namun, pria itu malah tersenyum lembut, dan menyuruh Kurapika lebih berhati-hati. Saat itulah, rasa sayang Kurapika semakin bertambah.

Rasa cinta Kurapika pada Kuroro memang begitu besar. Bahkan jika diumpamakan, sebuah wadah besar berbentuk hati, yang berisi rasa cinta kita terhadap seseorang, pasti wadah itu sudah tidak bisa menampung hingga akhirnya tumpah, rasa cinta Kurapika pada Kuroro yang semakin hari semakin bertambah itu. Kurapika juga yakin, bahwa Kuroro juga sangat mencintainya.

"Dari mana kau tahu, aku ada di sini?" tanya Kuroro, seraya mengusap lembut pipi Kurapika. Tangannya dingin.

"Teman-teman membicarakannya..." ucap Kurapika, seraya menggenggam tangan Kuroro. Ahh... dia sangat merindukan sentuhan lembut Kuroro, sampai-sampai ia lupa untuk apa ia datang ke sini sejak awal.

"Wajahmu pucat. Kau juga sakit? Wah... kita ternyata memang terikat yah!" ucap kuroro setengah bercanda.

Tentu saja wajah Kurapika pucat. Tadi ia sempat mual dan muntah, di toilet toko buah yang disinggahinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroro.

Kurapika meremas roknya erat. Ia harus mengatakan ini! harus! "Emm... sebenarnya aku...!"

Gadis itu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ketika Kuroro langsung saja menarik kepalanya, dan mencium bibirnya dengan penuh rasa kerinduan. Awalnya Kurapika diam. Namun akhirnya gadis itu pun membalas ciuman Kuroro.

Bibir Kuroro terasa begitu dingin. Ah! Pria itu pasti benar-benar sedang demam. Tangan Kurapika lalu melingkar di belakang leher Kuroro, seolah semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ciuman Kuroro terasa begitu lembut, seakan melelehkan Kurapika.

Bibir mereka menyatu. Begitu pula dengan cairan saliva mereka. Tubuh Kurapika terasa begitu panas, seolah tertular oleh panasnya tubuh Kuroro saat ini.

Tangan Kuroro pun lalu melingkari pinggang Kurapika yang ramping, dan memeluk gadis itu begitu erat. Seolah Kuroro tak akan pernah melepaskan Kurapika. Tak akan pernah...

"Kuroro senseiihh..." gumam Kurapika di sela ciumannya.

"Hmm..."

Mereka berdua pun melepas ciuman mereka masing-masing untuk mengambil pasokan okesigen. Dahi mereka saling bersentuhan, dan nafas mereka tidak beraturan. Namun Kuroro dapat mengontrol nafasnya dengan lebih baik, dan cepat.

Bibirnya lalu perpindah pada leher Kurapika yang mulus. Ia melumatnya, menjilatnya, serta menggigitnya dengan penuh nafsu. Seolah Kurapika terasa begitu manis, seperti permen. Kuroro meninggalkan banyak kissmark di sana, dan itu membuatnya senang. Kurapika hanyalah miliknya. Kuroro tahu dan yakin akan hal itu.

"Kau datang di saat yang tepat, Kurapika..." ucapan Kuroro disela kegiatannya barusan sukses membuat Kurapika terlonjak kaget. Ia masih menatap mata hitam Kuroro yang misterius itu.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Kurapika.

"Hhhhh..." pelukan Kuroro mengerat di pinggang Kurapika. Ia lalu menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Kurapika, tak ingin kekasihnya melihat ekspresinya saat ini. "Saat ini moodku benar-benar buruk! Tugas dari sekolah begitu menumpuk! Apalagi aku terserang demam! Menyebalkan!" ucap Kuroro kekanak-kanakan.

Kurapika tertawa kecil. Ia pun ikut memeluk Kuroro dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu kau harus istirahat!"

Kuroro lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari Kurapika, dan menatap gadis itu dengan misterius. "Bukan itu yang kubutuhkan..." ucap Kuroro menyeringai.

Kurapika mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Tangan Kuroro lalu menjalar pada lubang leher seragam sailor Kurapika. Mata Kurapika membelalak, setelah mengetahui apa yang Kuroro inginkan. Tangan gadis itu langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kuroro dengan keras, seolah ia tak mengizinkannya.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika dengan heran. Tidak biasanya Kurapika begini.

Rasa bersalah mulai menghantui Kurapika. Kuroro membutuhkannya saat ini. Pacar macam apa dia. Tapi... saat ini Kurapika tak ada niat untuk melakukannya dulu. Lagipula, itu pasti akan sangat berbahaya untuk janinnya nanti!

"K—Kuroro..." ucap Kurapika tidak enak.

Tangan Kuroro lalu lepas dari pinggang Kurapika, dan ia lipatkan ke dada. Punggungnya ia sandarkan di ranjangnya. Ia lalu menghela nafas berat, dan menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Seolah, saat ini Kuroro sedang menunjukkan kekesalannya pada Kurapika, tanpa mengetahui perasaan Kurapika sama sekali.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu sebentar!" ucap Kurapika, langsung saja keluar, tanpa menoleh pada Kuroro.

Kuroro menatap kepergian Kurapika. Pria itu bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

Entah apa yang Kurapika makan tadi siang, semuanya keluar dengan sia-sia melalui mulutnya. Semuanya ia muntahkan. Perutnya terasa bergejolak, kepalanya pusing, seluruh tubuhnya melemas.

Kurapika memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia terlihat begitu pucat. Ia segera menyalakan kran air, dan membasahi wajahnya dengan air dingin agar terlihat lebih segar. Ia lalu mengambil handuk, dan mengeringkan wajahnya.

Sebenarnya Kurapika takut. Ia takut kembali ke kamar Kuroro. Ia tak tahu, harus bersikap bagaimana nantinya. Ia telah menolak ajakan yang sebenarnya juga ia inginkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi...

Akhirnya Kurapika meneguhkan hatinya, untuk segera kembali.

.

Kurapika menatap tak percaya, pada seorang pria yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Baru beberapa menit Kurapika ke toilet, Kuroro sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

Gadis itu lalu menuju, dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Ditatapnya wajah Kuroro yang sedang tertidur. Terlihat begitu damai. Polos sekali! Pikir Kurapika, sambil tertawa kecil.

Tangan Kurapika lalu menyibakkan helaian rambut hitam Kuroro yang menyentuh wajahnya yang tidur. Ia pun mengecup singkat bibir pria itu, sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Maafkan aku. Istirahatlah dengan tenang..."

.

.

.

Ruang musik di Hunter High School terdengar begitu indah, saat para siswa sedang praktek di sana. Ada beberapa yang bermain biola, bermain gitar akustik, bermain flute, dua pemain piano, dan alat musik formal lainnya. Sisanya menjadi paduan suara saja, termasuk Kurapika (karena ia tak bisa bermain musik).

Pandangan Kurapika tak pernah lepas dari seorang pria yang sedang berdiri tegak di altar, bertugas sebagai dirgen dari kelompok musik itu. Kuroro Lucifer. Tangannya dengan lihai memainkan tongkat, memberi panduan pada siswa-siswa. Tidak hanya Kurapika. Seluruh siswi pun menatapnya dnegan pandangan kagum. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Kuroro terlihat begitu mempesona dengan penampilannya yang arogan.

Kurapika tak bernyanyi. Kuroro sendiri pernah bilang kalau suara Kurapika jelek. Saat itu Kurapika dengan kesal bersumpah tak akan menyanyi untuk Kuroro lagi. Setelah itu, mereka pun saling berdebat kecil, dan akhirnya tertawa. Kenangan yang indah...

Yah, sejak Kurapika menjenguk Kuroro di apartemennya, tepatnya empat hari yang lalu, Kurapika tak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan pria itu. Telpon Kurapika tak diangkat. SMS-nya pun tak dibalas. Bahkan pagi tadi, saat mereka berpapasan di koridor, Kuroro tetap berjalan dan menatap ke depan, tanpa menyapa bahkan melirik Kurapika.

Hal itu membuat dada Kurapika sesak.

Mungkin Kuroro terlalu sibuk. Ditambah lagi, ia baru sembuh dari sakitnya. Kurapika mencoba untuk optimis.

Mata gadis itu membelalak, ketika merasakan perutnya sakit lagi.

Ia segera mengangkat tangannya. "Sensei, maaf, aku harus ke toilet!" ucapannya barusan mengehtikan alunan musik indah yang dimainkan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Sil—" belum sempat Kuroro mengucapkan kata 'silahahkan', Kurapika langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang musik itu. Kuroro menatap Kurapika datar.

.

.

.

Gadis itu duduk di perpustakaan sekolah, sambil membaca sebuah novel. Novel tersebut menceritakan tentang seorang wanita yang baru menikah, namun ternyata ia hamil dari mantan pacarnya yang masih ia cintai. Sebenarnya Kurapika tak terlalu menyukai cerita roman. Ia lebih senang membaca buku pengetahuan, atau novel misteri yang menceritakan tentang sejarah masa lalu. Gadis yang membosankan, bukan?

Namun Kurapika ingin mencoba lebih feminim sedikit, agar Kuroro merasa lebih nyaman di dekatnya. Makanya ia membaca novel roman seperti ini. Kata penjaga perpustakaan sih, novel itu adalah best seller, yang sangat laris, karena ceritanya bagus. Karena penasaran, Kurapika pun meminjamnya.

Cukup bagus. Pikir Kurapika setelah membaca beberapa lembar dari novel tersebut.

"Ah, kau tadi melihat mereka berdua?"

"Iyah! Serasi sekali yah!"

"Hm! Agak cemburu juga sih, tapi aku senang sekali melihat mereka akrab begitu!"

"Merek cocok sih... tampan, dan cantik!"

Kurapika jadi kesal, karena tak bisa kosentrasi membaca, ketika mendengar suara gosip anak-anak sesekolahnya di perpustakaan. Ini perpustakaan, tempat yang tenang untuk membaca! Bukan tempat bergosip ria! Memangnya kemana sih, pustakawan yang bertugas untuk menegur orang yang membuat berisik itu?

Kurapika pun menutup bukunya, memutuskan untuk membaca di tempat lain. Tempat yang lebih tenang, tentunya. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, tanpa mendengar percakapan dari dua cewek itu.

.

Kurapika memutuskan untuk membaca di kebun yang ada di belakang sekolah. Kebun itu adalah tempat para siswa, ketika pelajaran berkebun, yang memang jarang dipelajari. Mungkin hanya sebulan sekali. Selain itu, kebun itu juga tempat ditanamnya tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang dipakai untuk pelajaran Biologi.

Tempatnya tidak pernah didatangi, kecuali saat pelajaran berkebun. Selain itu kondisi di sana juga bagus, karena dikelilingi warna hijau yang menenangkan hati. Sayangnya tak ada bangku, untuk Kurapika tempati duduk.

Maka gadis itu pun memutuskan, untuk melantai saja lah, di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang yang ada di sana. Kebetulan di bawah pohon itu tumbuhlah tumput liar, sehingga tak memungkinkan untuk mengotori rok Kurapika, jika ia duduk di atasnya.

Baru saja Kurapika hendak melangkah, ia langsung segera berhenti, ketika melihat sesuatu yang tak dapat ia percayai, tepat di depan matanya. Tepatnya kurang lebih sepuluh meter darinya.

Nampak kekasihnya, Kuroro Lucifer, sedang berciuman dengan seorang wanita yang Kurapika kenal. Ia adalah Machi, guru menjahit di sekolah itu.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak berciuman. Machi yang mencium Kuroro. Wanita itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kuroro, dan sedikit berjinjit. Tapi kenapa Kuroro tak melakukan reaksi sedikitpun? Pria itu hanya menatap Machi yang menciumnya dengan datar.

Hati Kurapika hancur. Rasanya sakit sekali...

Brakk...

Kuroro dan Machi, langsung saja menoleh, ketika mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh ke tanah.

Kedua pasanga mata itu menangkap sesosok gadis berambut pirang, yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Buku tebal yang ternyata asal suara tadi tergeletak di tanah.

Mata Kuroro membelalak.

Kurapika segera berlari. Meninggalkan tempat itu. Perasaannya telah dihancurkan oleh Kuroro. Mungkin Kuroro melakukan itu, karena Kurapika tak ingin melayaninya, sehingga pria itu kesepian, dan mencari wanita lain. Begitulah pikiran Kurapika.

Pantas saja Kuroro cuek padanya. Ia anggap Kurapika ini apa.

Gadis itu terus berlari, di jalur yang cukup sepi, sehingga tak ada yang melihat wajah menangisnya saat ini.

Akhirnya ia sampai di toilet wanita. Kurapika bersandar di dinding toilet itu dengan lemas. Air matanya pun tumpah.

Sedikit demi sedikit, tubuh Kurapika lemas, dan terduduk di lantai.

"Tega sekali..." gumamnya, seraya berusaha mengusap air matanya agar tidak keluar. Kenapa Kuroro melakukannya? Apakah sejak awal pria itu memang berniat untuk mempermainkannya, dan mencuri segalanya dari Kurapika demi kepuasan nafsunya sendiri?

Kurapika memang bodoh.

"Kasihan sekali aku..." gumamnya lagi. Sejujurnya Kurapika benci dikasihani.

Ia sudah cinta mati dengan Kuroro. Namun pria itu mengkhianatinya. Lalu bagaimana nasib janin yang ada di rahim Kurapika saat ini? Buah dari hasil percintaan dirinya dan Kuroro? Apakah ia gugurkan saja? Ah! Tidak mungkin! Kurapika tak akan pernah melakukannya!

Benar juga! Kuroro memiliki kemampuan memikat gadis manapun yang diinginkannya, termasuk Kurapika sendiri, yang dulunya memiliki hati sedingin es! Namun dengan lembut Kuroro menghangatkan hatinya, hingga es itu semakin lama akhirnya mencair juga.

Wajahnya sangat tampan. Biasanya pria yang tampan itu memang dasarnya 'kan playboy!

"Hickk! Kenapa bersikap baik padaku! Kenapa menolongku! Kenapa kau menyentuhku! Kau anggap aku ini apaa!" teriak Kurapika entah pada siapa. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu membungkam mulutnya. Ia mual lagi...

.

.

.

"Memangnya salah, kalau aku pergi minum-minum dengan teman-temanku?"

"Tentu saja salah! Kau selalu saja menghamburkan begitu banyak uang, hanya untuk minum-minum, dan bersenang-senang dengan perempuan lain!"

"Kau pikir kau juga tidak menghamburkan uang? Setiap harinya berfoya-foya, pergi ke Mall, membeli perhiasan yang super mahal itu!"

"Aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri! Tapi kau itu adalah kepala keluarga! Harusnya kau membiayai keluargamu!"

"Kau sendiri..."

Pertengkaran kedua pasangan di lantai bawah sama sekali tak ia hiraukan. Kurapika tetap berbaring di tempat tidurnya, sambil menatap kosong ke depan.

Selalu saja begini! Kedua orang tuanya selalu bertengkar! Selain itu mereka berdua selalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, dan mengacuhkan Kurapika, putri mereka sendiri.

Bahkan ketika di sekolah lamanya, ketika mengetahui bahwa Kurapika disiksa oleh teman-temannya, dengan wajah dingin mereka memutuskan untuk memindahkan Kurapika ke sekolah lain. Bukan itu yang Kurapika harapkan! Padahal gadis itu ingin menangis sekuat-kuatnya, di pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Namun sepertinya mereka berdua tidak peduli.

Lalu datanglah Kuroro ke dalam kehidupannya. Pria itu begitu baik, dengan caranya sendiri. Sentuhannya membuat Kurapika melupakan masalah keluarganya sejenak. Kuroro lah, yang membuat Kurapika ingin 'hidup' lagi.

Namun saat sepasang mata sapphire itu melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan wanita lain di sekolah tadi, Kurapika pun kembali 'mati.'

Hati gadis itu telah hancur berkeping-keping. Apa gunanya mencintai dan dicintai? Awalnya ayah dan ibunya pasti juga bahagia, di masa mudanya! Namun setelah menikah? Lihatlah! Setiap harinya selalu saja bertengkar!

Apa gunanya hidup tanpa cinta? Teori yang bodoh!

Kurapika pernah merasakan jatuh cinta satu kali. Pada Kuroro. Namun perasaan itu malah menghancurkannya! Sialan!

Gadis itu segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan mengambil jaket berkain jeans yang tergantung di kamarnya. Ia lalu turun melewati tangga, melewati kedua orang tuanya tanpa melirik sedikitpun.

Ponselnya ia tinggalkan saja di ranjang.

Saat ini Kurapika ingin pergi jauh-jauh, ke tempat tak ada orang yang bisa menemukannya. Selain itu... ia tak sendirian.

Gadis itu memegangi perutnya, setelah ia mengenakan sepatu ketsnya dengan rapi. Ia tersenyum tipis, lalu beranjak meninggalkan rumah yang bagaikan neraka baginya itu.

Entah mengapa, Kurapika sangat menyayangi calon bayinya itu. Ia sudah bertekad, akan mempertahankannya, meski ia harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kuroro turun dari mobilnya, dan segera menuju rumah mewah yang terletak di sebuah kompleks. Rumah Kurapika.

Ia hendak meminta maaf dengan gadis itu, dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka. Terlalu banyak kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

Pertama, Kuroro tak pernah membalas SMS, atau mengangkat telpon dari Kurapika selama ini, karena ia dilarang memainkan ponselnya oleh ibunya. Kuroro disuruh banyak beristirahat oleh ibunya. Berbeda dengan Kurapika, ibu Kuroro sangat menyayangi anaknya, bahkan sampai Kuroro memiliki pekerjaan, dan sudah mampu membiayai hidupnya sendiri.

Kedua, Kuroro tak pernah menyapa Kurapika selama ini karena mereka ada di sekolah. Menyapa Kurapika sama saja dengan membahayakan gadis itu. Bisa-bisa Kurapika dikerjai lagi nanti, jika ia melakukannya. Dan Kuroro tak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu.

Dan yang terakhir, masalah ciuman itu. Saat itu Machi, guru menjahit teman sepekerjaannya itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroro. Sudah lama sekali, ia mencintai Kuroro. Namun Kuroro menolaknya, dengan alasan ia memiliki seorang yang sangat ia cintai. Machi tidak terima, dan langsung mencium Kuroro. Ia tak peduli dengan harga dirinya. Ia begitu mencintai pria itu.

Dan Kuroro tak pernah punya waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya, karena tugasnya sebagai seorang guru, baik tugas mengajar dan adrimistrasinya begitu menumpuk! Itu juga salahnya sendiri, kenapa Kuroro selalu menunda untuk mengerjakannya! Alasannya karena waktunya selalu ia habiskan bersama kekasihnya, Kurapika Kuruta.

Jadi kesimpulannya, Kuroro tidak mengkhianati Kurapika. Ia juga sangat mencintai gadis itu, lebih dari apapun. Bisa kita bayangkan, bagaimana reaksi Kurapika saar mengetahui hal ini...

"Aku tidak mau! Biar kau yang menjaga anak itu!"

"Aku tak ada urusan dengannya! Kau sebagai ibunyalah, yang harus menjaganya!"

Kuroro baru hendak membunyika bel pintu, ketika mendengar suara keributan dari dalam. Itu pasti ayah dan ibu Kurapika. Mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Kita lihat saja nanti! Hak asuh jatuh ke tangan siapa!"

"Tentu saja padamu, sebagai ayahnya! Jika hak asuh jatuh padaku, aku akan menentangnya, dengan alasan aku tak sanggup mengurusi putriku sendirian!"

"Kau jangan seenaknya! Kau yang meminta cerai! Jadi hak asuh jatuh padamu! Pekerjaanku banyak! Aku tak bisa megurus anak itu!"

Mata Kuroro membelalak. Orang tua Kurapika akan bercerai? Dan mereka malah bertengkar untuk menolak hak asuh atas Kurapika?

Aneh sekali! Biasanya 'kan, orang yang mau bercerai itu saling memperebutkan hak asuk atas anak mereka! Tapi kenapa pasangan ini malah saling menolak sama sekali? Kini Kuroro mengerti, penderitaan Kurapika selama ini. Hal yang membuat gadis itu mengunci hatinya rapat-rapat untuk siapapun.

Ditambah lagi, Kurapika baru saja salah paham dan patah hati karenanya. Kuroro bahkan tak bisa membayangkanbagaimana menderitanya Kurapika sekarang. Tidak, sampai ia akan tahu tentang kehamilan kekasihnya nanti.

Dengan ragu, pria itu lalu mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Keributan itu berhenti seketika. Langsung saja pintu rumah itu terbuka.

Nampak seorang wanita pirang berwajah angkuh, membuka pintu. Senyum palsu nampak di wajanya yang terbilang cukup cantik. Kuroro lalu melihat ke dalam, seorang pria sedang membaca koran, seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun. Kondisi rumah itu begitu tenang. Pintar sekali mereka berakting. Pikir Kuroro.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita itu nampak terpesona dengan ketampanan Kuroro.

"Saya guru musik di SMU Hunter. Apa benar, ini rumah Kurapika Kuruta?" tanya Kuroro dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Ah, benar! Ada apa?"

"Nilai musik Kuruta sangat rendah. Padahal ia ahli di segala jurusan, kecuali musik. Makanya saya diberi tugas oleh kepala sekolah, untuk menjadi guru privat Kuruta untuk tiga hari ke depan," dusta Kuroro, dengan lafal yang lancar, meski tanpa perencanaan sebelumnya. Ternyata ia berbakat untuk menjadi seorang aktor, rupanya.

"Ah, Kurapikanya tadi sedang keluar. Dia memang anak yang selalu keluyuran! Selalu saja pulang tengah malam, bahkan pernah ia tidak pulang!" ucap wanita itu, seolah berusaha memojokkan putrinya sendiri.

Tatapan Kuroro langsung berubah. Kalau tadi ia berkespresi sangat ramah, kini berubah menjadi dingin.

"Anda bahkan tidak sadar, mengapa putri anda seperti itu..." ucap Kuroro dingin, dan berlalu meninggalkan rumah itu, tanpa mengucapkan sepata kata pun. Ibu Kurapika hanya menatap kepergian Kuroro dengan bingung.

.

.

.

Kurapika terdesak. Itulah posisinya saat ini.

Saat ini ia sedang dikepung oleh beberapa pria berbadan kekar yang sedang mabuk, di sebuah gang yang cukup gelap. Kurapika salah ambil jalan!

Para pira itu menatap Kurapika penuh nafsu. Kurapika memang terlihat seperti anak laki-laki, dengan celana pendek di bawah lutut, T-shirt putih, dan jaket jeansnya. Namun sepertinya mereka tahu, kalau Kurapika itu seorang gadis.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Kurapika tegas.

Kelima pria itu menyeringai menyeramkan. Salah seorang pria memegang dagu Kurapika dengan keras. "Ayo kita bermain semalaman, nona manis,"

Kurapika langsung saja menepisnya dengan kasar. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

Matanya membelalak kaget, ketika seorang pria langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Kekuatan pria itu tak bisa Kurapika ragukan.

Gadis itu berusaha melawan, dan kelima pria itu pun tak mau kalah. Aksi perkelahian antara lima orang pria mabuk melawan seorang gadis SMU pun tak terhindarkan.

Sayangnya gelar sabuk hitam yang dipegang Kurapika itu tak bisa membantunya untuk mengalahkanl mereka sekaligus. Dua atau tiga orang sih sebenarnya bisa. Tapi kenyataannya, mereka ada lima orang. Mereka terlalu kuat. Kurapika tak bisa melawan.

"Aaakkhh!" Kurapikas meringis, ketika seorang pria langsung menjambak rambutnya, dan membenturkannya ke tembok.

Kepala gadis itu megeluarkan cairan merah kental. Kepalanya langsung berkunang-kunang. Ia sudah tak bisa melawan lagi. Tamatlah sudah riwayatnya.

Brakkk!

Kurapika disungkurkan ke tanah, tanpa adanya perlawanan. Tubuhnya saat ini semakin melemah. Baik secara fisik, maupun mental.

Air mata Kurapika pun tumpah, ketika merasakan pakaiannya dengan kasar disobek-sobek oleh kelima pria itu. Tawa mereka berlima menggema digang itu, ketika ia harus merasakan berat badan pria yang menindihnya satu persatu.

"Wah, ternyata kau sudah tidak perawan lagi yah?

"Biarlah! Tapi 'kan lubangnya masih sempit!"

"Yah... ahhh! Menyenangkan sekali! Kau benar-benar menyenangkan, nona... ahhhh...!"

Kurapika menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, dan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat menahan sakit. Ia benci ini. Sangat benci... ia ketakutan!

Kemana perginya Kuroro?

.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf, atas keterlambatan updatenya! Ini juga updatenya buru-buru banget!

Tapi syukurlah... mungkin untuk hari kedepan, update fic ini gak akan terlalu lama, karena aku udah ambil libur, dalam menyambut bulan Ramadhan nanti! Jadi punya banyak waktu luang!

Ohya, saya akan usahakan, untuk menyelesaikan fic ini sebelum awal Ramadhan nanti! Moga aja bisa yah! Dan sekedar info, chapter ini sudah masuk ke konfliknya!

Satu lagi, chapter kali ini saya persembahkan untuk **whitypearl **dan **Natsu Hiru Chan**, yang udah minta saya update secepatnya. Apa boleh buat, gak tega sih! Maaf juga, kalau updatenya terlambat! Soalnya baru sempat di update sekarang...

Akhir kata, please review...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hunter X Hunter **** Togashi Yoshihiro**

**Senshei I Love You **** Hayato Ryuuga**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo(s), lemon!**

.

Sakit... itu yang ia rasakan saat ini. bukan hanya di bagian perutnya. Malah yang paling sakit itu adalah hatinya. Ia benar-benar sudah hancur, bak telur yang jatuh dari ujung tanduk.

Gelap malam di gang itu membuatnya tak terlihat. Ia hanya berbaring di tanah, dengan pakaian yang koyak-koyak. Gadis itu menatap kosong ke depan, seolah ia melihat kematiannya. Di sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan memar, dan bercak-bercak kemerahan. Gadis itu sudah seperti orang gila saja saat ini.

Kenapa Kuroro tidak datang?

Padahal, kerap kali ia mengalami masalah, Kuroro pasti akan ada di belakangnya, menolongnya, meminjamkan dadanya untuk menenangkan Kurapika. Tapi tadi... beberapa jam yang lalu, ia baru saja diperkosa dengan sekelompok pria! Tapi kekasihnya itu tidak datang!

Kurapika hanya diam seribu kata. Ia semakin membungkukkan tubuhnya bak udang.

.

.

Brakk!

Entah sudah yang kesekian kalinya Kuroro melempar ponselnya dengan kesal, dan setelah itu ia pun memukul setir mobilnya sendiri dengan penuh emosi. Kegiatan itu telah dilakukannya secara berulang-ulang, sedari tadi.

Pria itu lalu menyembunyikan bibirnya dibalik tangannya, memasang pose berpikirnya. Keringat setetes demi setetes mencucur di keningnya. Perasaan cemas sedari tadi membuatnya semakin gerah, meski di mobilnya itu sudah terpasang AC.

Ia sudah menghubungin semua teman Kurapika, dengan mengatas namakan ayah Kurapika. Namun semuanya bilang kalau mereka tidak tahu, kemana perginya gadis itu. Kuroro juga sudah mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang sering didatangi Kurapika. Mulai dari perpustakaan, panti asuhan, taman kota, dan berbagai tempat lainnya. Namun Kurapika tetap tak ada di sana.

"Kau dimana, Kurapika?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Ia lalu kembali memungut ponselnya, mencari nama-nama yang ada di kontaknya, hingga ia berhenti di salah satu nama. Pria itu lalu memencet tombol hijau, dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya. Pria itu menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, berharap kali ini telponnya diangkat.

Namun hasilnya nihil. Panggilannya pada ponsel Kurapika tak diangkat sama sekali. Ada apa ini? Apa terjadi hal yang buruk pada kekasihnya itu? Bagaimana jika Kurapika bunuh diri? Bagaimana jika Kurapika...

Berbagai perkiraan buruk semakin membuat perasaan khawatir Kuroro bertambah besar.

Sudah bosan berkeliling kota dengan mobilnya, pria itu langsung menginjak pedal rem, dan memberhentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Pria itu segera keluar, menutup mobilnya dengan keras, dan berlari meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia tak mau ambil pusing, jika ada orang yang mencuri mobilnya, ataupun dengan sengaja merusak, bahkan memotong tali rem mobilnya. Ia tidak peduli. Saat ini seluruh pikirannya hanya terpusat pada satu orang saja. Kurapika Kuruta.

"Kurapika!" sesekali Kuroro berteriak, memanggil nama itu. Rasanya begitu sakit. Jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada gadisnya itu, ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri!

.

.

"Kurapika!"

Mata gadis itu membelalak, ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil, oleh suara yang begitu familier. Kurapika dengan cekatan langsung bersembunyi dibalik bangku penunggu sambil berjongkok, yang ada di stasiun bis. Saat ini ia tak mau bertemu dengan orang itu. Kuroro Lucifer. Ia tidak mau!

Bagaimana jika Kuroro melihatnya dengan keadaan seperti ini? Apa pria itu akan menertawakannya? Benar juga! Selama ini Kuroro telah mempermainkannya! Tapi kenapa pria itu mencarinya?

Kurapika semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya, ketika mendengar langkah Kuroro semakin mendekat. Gadis itu sedikit menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang tak tertutup oleh kain yang sudah sobek-sobek itu. Kurapika menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam,sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri berharap Kuroro tak akan menemukannya.

Sayangnya harapannya itu langsung sirna, ketika merasakan Kuroro sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Kurapika?" ucap Kuroro dengan nada lega. Apa yang dilakukannya di tempat seperti ini.

Kurapika tak bergeming. Ia tetap menunduk dalam-dalam, tak ingin Kuroro melihatnya. Ia tak ingin, Kuroro melihat gadis hancur sepertinya. Gadis itu menggenggam erat tangannya, yang ia tempelkan di dadanya.

Kuroro lalu ikut berjongkok. Dengan pelan ia menyentuh bahu gadis itu. Astaga! Tubuh Kurapika saat ini gemetaran, dan kedinginan. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kuroro menajamkan mata, memperhatikan Kurapika di gelapnya malam, yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu remang-remang itu. tempat ini memang sudah sangat sepi, mengingat sudah lewat tengah malam.

Mata Kuroro membelalak, ketika menyadari betapa kacaunya Kurapika saat ini. Pakaian gadis itu sudah terkoyak, tubuhnya penuh dengan memar dan lebam. Rambut Kurapika begitu berantakan saat ini.

Dengan paksa, Kuroro membalikkan gadis itu menghadap padanya, memaksa Kurapika melihatnya. Ia lebih terkejut lagi, ketika melihat bagian depan Kurapika sudah terbuka. Gadis itu berusaha menutupinya, dengan kain yang masih tersisa. Kurapika semakin memperdalam tundukannya.

Pegangan Kuroro dipundaknya semakin mengerat. "Apa yang terjadi?" Kurapika mendengar Kuroro bertanya dengan suara lirih. Namun ia tak menjawab. Kurapika malah semakin menunduk.

"Apa yang terjadi!" kali ini Kuroro membentaknya, dan mengguncang tubuhnya, membuat Kurapika semakin kaget saja. Ini yang pertama kalinya, Kuroro membentaknya, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kurapika meringis kecil, ketika pegangan Kuroro dibahunya semakin erat saja.

Dilihat dari kondisi Kurapika sekarang, Kuroro pasti sudah tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada gadisnya ini. Namun ia tak bisa mempercayainya. Lebih tepatnya ia tak bisa menerimanya. Kurapika hanyalah miliknya seorang!

Tess...

Air mata Kurapika pun menetes. Tetes demi tetes... dan semakin lama semakin banyak. Kuroro tetap diam, mengamati reaksi Kurapika. Tubuh gadis itu semakin bergetar hebat. Kuroro bisa melihat Kurapika menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, menahan agar isakannya tak keluar.

"M-maafkan aku..." akhirnya Kurapika bicara, dengan suara serak. "Aku melewati gang sendirian, dan mereka datang... hick! Aku... aku tidak bisa melawannya!"

Kuroro semakin menajamkan padangannya pada Kurapika. Tubuh gadis itu semakin gemetaran saja.

"Mereka mabuk! Dan begitu kuat! Aku tidak bisa... aku tidak bisa melawan mereka! Maafkan—"

Kurapika tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ketika Kuroro langsung memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Sangat erat. Kenapa? Kenapa Kuroro memeluknya? Harusnya pria itu jijik padanya, dan tak mau menyentuhnya seujung kuku pun. Tapi kenapa pria itu malah memeluknya dengan hangat?

Kuroro memeluk sosok mungil itu dengan keras. Hatinya hancur! Bukan karena Kurapika-nya telah diambil oleh orang lain! Hatinya hancur, ketika melihat kehancuran dalam diri Kurapika. Betapa menderitanya gadisnya itu? Kuroro mencengkram pakaian Kurapika dengan erat, dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Sudah cukup..." ucapnya. "Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf! Aku tidak bisa melindungimu!"

Kurapika terlonjak kaget, mendengar perkataan Kuroro. Apakah itu artinya Kuroro masih mencintainya? Kuroro tak membuangnya? Kuroro menyayanginya? Berbagai pertanyaan itu pun akhirnya terjawab oleh pelukan Kuroro.

Dengan ragu, Kurapika membalas pelukan pria itu, dan menangis di bahu Kuroro yang keras itu, menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang ia pendam saat ini. Kurapika tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang! Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Kuroro bisa merasakan pundaknya basah.

"Aku takut..." isak Kurapika di sela tangisnya. Ia memang sangat takut. Takut saat para pria mabuk itu memperkosanya... takut Kuroro akan menemukannya... takut Kuroro tak peduli dengannya... dan takut jika Kuroro meninggalkannya. Tepatnya hampir seluruh rasa takutnya itu tertuju jika Kuroro meninggalkannya.

Kuroro mengelus belakang kepala Kurapika dengan begitu lembut, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Namun itu tak berhasil. Kurapika tetap saja menangis, tak tahu bagaimana ia menghentikannya.

"Aku tahu..." ucap Kuroro. "Aku juga takut..."

Kurapika mendongkak, menatap Kuroro dengan matanya yang basah dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pria itu membantu Kurapika untuk berdiri. Kurapika hanya menurutinya. Kuroro menatap iris biru Kurapika dalam-dalam.

Cup!

Kuroro mengecup lembut bibir Kurapika dengan sayang. Kuroro bisa merasakan asinnya darah Kurapika dari sana. Namun ia tak peduli.

Kurapika tak membalas ciumannya. Ia masih ragu dengan itu. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan bibir Kuroro di bibirnya yang mungil. Perasaannya semakin lama semakin tenang. Kuroro melumat lembut bibir Kurapika, membuat gadis itu merasakaan sensasi yang ia rindukan selama ini.

Setelah kurang lebih satu menit, Kuroro pun melepaskan ciumannya. Diatatapnya Kurapiak lembut. Kurapika pun menatapnya kembali. Onyx dan sapphire itu sama-sama mengisaratkan sebuah kerinduan yang begitu besar.

Tangan kekar Kuroro bergerak, dan mengelus pipi Kurapika, menghapus air mata gadis itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Dengar..." ucap Kuroro dnegan nada lembut. "Kau adalah milikku, Kurapika... hanya milikku..."

Kurapika terlonjak kaget. Ditatapnya Kuroro dengan pandangan, seolah ia menginginkan penjelasan pria itu lebih lanjut.

Kuroro kembali memeluknya dengan erat. "Kau hanya milikku, dan aku hanyalah milikmu! Camkan itu!" ucap Kuroro dengan nada tegas.

Kurapika akhirnya mengerti. Ia tak butuh penjelasan lagi, tentang kejadian yang kemarin-kemarin. Satu yang ia tahu. Seperti yng dikatakan Kuroro, ia hanya milik Kuroro seorang, dan Kuroro hanyalah miliknya...

Kurapika memejamkan matanya. Setetes cairan bening pun keluar melalui sudut matanya. Air mata kebahagiaan...

"Ini..." Kuroro menyerahkan secangkir coklat panas pada Kurapika. Kurapika hanya tersenyum lemah, sembari menerima coklat itu.

Saat ini gadis itu berada di kamar Kuroro, terduduk di tepi ranjang pria itu. Penampilannya pun sudah jauh lebih baik dibanding dua jam yang lalu. Kurapika sudah mendi dengan bersih, tentu saja di kamar mandi Kuroro. Ia pun mengenakan pakaian Kuroro yang terlihat kebesaran itu. sebuah celana pendek, yang sebenarnya selutut untuk Kuroro, namun di bawah lutut untuk Kurapika, dan kemeja merah lengan panjang. Rambut pirang gadis itu sudah disisir rapi, dan luka-luka kecil di tubuhnya yang mulus pun sudah diobati.

Kurapika menyeruput coklat itu penuh nikmat. Rasanya benar benar enak. Ia bisa merasakan tempat tidur Kuroro bergoyang, katika si empunya duduk di sampingnya.

Kuroro menggenggam tangan kiri Kurapika, dan Kurapika membalas genggamannya. Kuroro menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

Kurapika mengukir seulas senyum indah di wajahnya. "Sudah lebih baikan.." jawabnya, "terima kasih banyak..."

Tangan Kuroro lalu berpindah di puncak kepala gadis itu, dan mengacak-acaknya. Si pemilik hanya memperhatikan Kuroro dengan bingung.

"Dasar! Kau ini benar-benar membuatku khawatir, bodoh!"

"Maaf..."

Kuroro menatap Kurapika sejenak. Ketika ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dnegan wajah Kurapika, gadis itu langsung saja menunduk, menghindari ciuman Kuroro.

Kuroro terdiam. Ditatapnya Kurapika dengan pandangan tak percaya. Kuroro tahu, Kurapika tidak menolaknya. Ia tahu, kalau gadis itu masih trauma atas kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Kurapika trauma akan perlakuan yang tiba-tiba.

"Hhhh..." Kuroro menghela nafas, sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang king sizenya. Sejujurnya ia juga kelelahan, semalaman mencari Kurapika. Mandi dan secangkir coklat panas pun tak bisa mengembalikan tenaganya seutuhnya.

Kuroro berbalik, ketika menyadari Kurapika juga ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingnya. Gadis itu menatapnya lembut, dengan senyum penuh arti yang selama ini ia rindukan. Kuroro mengelus pipi gadis yang terbaring di sampingnya dengan jemarinya yang besar.

Jemari Kuroro dengan lembut menelusuri tiap inci wajah gadis itu. mulai dari pelipis, pipi, kelopak mata, hidung, bibir, hingga jari telunjuk Kuroro terhenti pada memar biru yang terdapat di rahang Kurapika.

Entah mengapa perasaan amarah langsung memenuhi pikiran Kuroro. Siapa pria yang berani mengganggu gadisnya? Kuroro bisa pastikan, orang itu akan menderita seumur hidupnya! Kuroro janji akan hal itu!

"Kuroro..."

Lamunan Kuroro buyar, katika mendengar namanya disebut. Ia tak menyahut. Hanya memandang si pemanggil, seolah menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya. Kurapika menghela nafas. Dipandangnya Kuroro, seolah berusaha mencari sesuatu dibalik mata gelap itu.

Kurapika seakan lupa dengan apa yang hendak diucapkannya. Perasaan ini... begitu tenang. Seolah gadis itu ingin menghentikan waktu, agar ia bisa bersama dengan Kuroro terus untuk selamanya.

Mata Kurapika membelalak, ketika menyadari pergerakan Kuroro. Pria itu langsung berada di atasnya, menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kurapika langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak ingin menolak Kuroro, tapi entah mengapa ia jadi takut. Dugaan Kuroro benar! Kurapika masih trauma...

Kuroro lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Hembusan nafas Kuroro menggelitik telinganya. "Tatap aku, Kurapika..."

Kurapika menurut. Dengan pelan, ia kembali menolehkan wajahnya, menatap wajah tampan Kuroro Lucifer. Wajah datar dan dingin yang selama ini ia rindukan. Wajah orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Kuroro lalu menempelkan dahinya di dahi gadis itu. "Kau takut?" tanya Kuroro pelan.

"Sedikit..."

"Itu tak akan berlangsung lama..."

Kuroro pun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kurapika. Ia melumatnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Berbeda dengan ciuman yang tadi, kali ini Kurapika membalas ciuman itu. Tangannya melingkar di belakang leher Kuroro, dan menariknya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Kuroro menurutinya. Lidahnya lalu bergerak, memberi isyarat agar Kurapika membuka mulutnya. Awalnya Kurapika ragu. Namun pada akhirnya, ia pun membuka mulutnya juga. Ia harus melawan ketakutannya sendiri.

Ciuman yang awalnya begitu lembut dan penuh cinta itu kini menjadi ciuman panas penuh nafsu. Lidah Kuroro semakin bermain liar di dalam mulut Kurapika. Lidah mereka saling beradu di dalam. Cairan saliva mereka yang tercampur itu harus diteguk oleh Kurapika, mengingat hukum gravitasi tidak berpihak padanya. Namun gadis itu menikmatinya.

Kuroro melepaskan ciumannya, untuk mengambil pasokan udara. Keduanya bernafas sambil terengah-engah, kekurangan oksigen.

Sayangnya Kuroro lebih pandai mengatur nafasnya, sehingga pri a itu langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan, ketika Kurapika masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya, dengan langsung melumat leher gadis itu.

Kurapika terlonjak kaget. Ia langsung saja mendorong Kuroro dengan keras, membuat pria itu hampir terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Kurapuka segera bangun, menggenggam tangannya di dadanya, dan menatap pria itu dengan pandangan... seolah ia melihat hantu yang menyeramkan.

Kuroro malah terlihat santai, dengan tatapan datarnya. Ia sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Gadis yang didepannya itu trauma akan sentuhan pria dan pergerakan yang cepat dan keras. Kuroro menatap gadis itu dangan datar. Hatinya terasa sakit, untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam ini. Bukan. Bukan karena Kurapika telah menolak untuk bercinta dengannya. Tetapi karena meski Kurapika sangat, sangat tidak menyukainya, dan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk meloloskan diri, ia tetaplah telah menjadi milik orang lain... ia telah disentuh oleh pria lain. Hal itu tidak bisa ditoleransi.

Kuroro memang sudah bilang, kalau Kurapika hanya miliknya seorang, dan dirinya hanyalah milik Kurapika. Namun ia tak tahu, apakah ia mengatakan hal itu dengan tulus, dan Kurapika malah menjadikan perkataan itu sebagai tiang pada jembatannya yang hampir saja runtuh.

"Maaf..."

Kuroro sedikit melirik Kurapika, yang menatapnya penuh sesal. Ia juga tahu, bahwa Kurapika pasti kesakitan, sama seperti dirinya. Gadis itu juga menginginkan Kuroro, tetapi ia selalu saja dibayang-bayangin oleh kejadian yang baru saja terjadi tadi sore. Hal itu membuat Kurapika mengingat kejadian itu, saat Kuroro menyentuhnya secara tiba-tiba.

Kuroro lalu kembali mendekati Kurapika. Ia tetap diam, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dari bibirnya. Didorongnya tubuh Kurapika dengan begitu lembut, hingga gadis itu kembali terbaring. Rambut pirangnya yang masih agak basah terkurai di bantal.

Dengan perlahan, Kuroro pun kembali pada posisinya yang tadi. Berada di atas Kurapika. Ia berupaya melakukannya selembut mungkin. Ia ingin menyembuhkan ketakutan Kurapika dengan caranya sendiri.

Kuroro pun menjatuhkan kepalanya, ke samping kepala Kurapika, dan melumat leher gadis itu lembut.

"Akhh!" Kurapika berdesis kaget. Ia hampir saja mendorong Kuroro untuk yang kedua kalinya, jika rasa bersalah atas perlakuannya yang tadi tidak langsung terbayang.

Kuroro pun mejatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Kurapika. Rasanya berat, tetapi hangat. Sedikit demi sedikit Kurapika mulai terbiasa. Lidah Kuroro yang dingin terus saja menelusuri tiap inci leher gadis itu. sesekali ia menggigitnya, dan kembali melumatnya penuh kenikmatan. Kurapika pun merasakan kenikamtan yang sama.

Tangan gadis itu mulai terulur memeluk Kuroro dengan erat. Kuroro tersenyum, disela aktivitasnya. Rupanya cara ini bagus juga.

Kuroro lalu kembali merangkak, dan menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang mengisaratkan bahwa ia mengnginkan Kurapika.

"_Waaahh... kau manis sekali!"_

"_Pacarmu mana sih? Padahal punya pacar secantik ini, tapi malah dibiarkan sendirian!"_

"_Cantik, malam ini lupakan sajalah pacarmu itu! Dan bersenang-senanglah dengan kami!"_

Seringaian-seringaian dari sekelompok pria yang memperkosanya langsung terbayang oleh Kurapika. Gadis itu menatap pria yang berada di atasnya itu dengan tatapan ketakutan yang begitu dalam.

"Kurapika..."

Kurapika bisa mendengar suara yang begitu familiar baginya. Suara orang yang paling ia cintai...

"Kuroro?" gadis itu menggumamkan nama orang itu.

"Ini aku... kau tidak perlu takut..."

Mata Kurapika langsung menghangat. Ya benar! Pria yang ada di depannya ini adalah Kuroro, orang yang paling ia cintai. Bukan pria-pria mesum yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal! Gadis itu menatap Kuroro, dengan pandangan rindu.

Kuroro tersenyum lembut, lalu kembali mencium bibir Kurapika seperti yang tadi. Namun kali ini lebih banyak cinta dibanding dengan nafsu. Nafsu? Yah, nafsu Kuroro memang sudah membakar dirinya sedari tadi. Namun ia harus berusaha selembut mungkin, demi kebaikan Kurapika sendiri.

Lidah mereka saling beradu di dalam ciuman itu. Cairan saliva kembali tercampur. Kuroro merasakan celananya makin menyempit. Ia sudah tidak tahan, untuk segera memasuki Kurapika.

Kejantanan Kuroro semakin menegang, ketika tangan Kurapika terulur ke belakang lehernya, dan menarik kepala pria itu agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Jika sedari tadi Kuroro berusaha untuk mengerti situasi Kurapika, gadis itu malah tidak bisa membaca situasi Kuroro saat ini.

Di sela ciuamnnya, Kuroro malah mengambil kesempatan untuk membuka kancing kemeja Kurapika, tepatnya kancing kemejanya yang dipakai oleh Kurapika satu persatu, dan Kurapika tak menyadarinya. Akhirnya kancing terakhir terbuka. Untunglah, saat ini Kurapika tak memakai bra, dan pakaian dalam lainnya. Itu karena Kuroro tidak memiliki benda seperti itu. Sehingga ia bisa langsung menemukan dua bukit kembar di sana.

Mata Kurapika membelalak, ketika merasakan sepasang tangan kekar berhasil menyentuh, bahkan meremas buah dadanya dengan lembut. Kurapika berusaha sebesar mungkin, untuk tidak gemetaran.

Pria yang berada di atasnya saat ini adalah Kuroro Lucifer, kekasihnya. Kurapika mengulaingi kalimat itu secara berulang-ulang dalam hati, dan untungnya hal itu sedikit berhasil.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis disela ciumannya. Pria itu lalu menghentikan aktivitas bercintanya sejenak. Ia kembali bertumpu pada tangannya yang berpindah di samping kepala Kurapika, dan memisahkan jarak antara bibir mereka berdua. Ditatapnya gadis itu lembut.

"Boleh?" tanyanya meminta izin pada gadis itu. Kurapika hanya mengangguk kecil, membuat rasa puas di hati Kuroro.

Pria itu mengecup bibir Kurapika singkat, dan mulai melepas pakaian mereka berdua masing-masing...

.

"Ahhh! Aaakkkhh!" Kurapika berupaya menahan sakit, ketika Kuroro semakin mempercepat aksi in-outnya pada tubuh gadis itu.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang bercinta di kamar Kuroro. Sepray tempat tidur itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Baju mereka berserakan di lantai. Di di tempat tidur Kuroro, terdapat banya bercak-bercak noda bekas cairan mereka yang tumpah.

Keringat setetes demi setetes berjatuhan dari kening Kurapika. Ia benar-benar tak tahan untuk tidak mendesah, menikmati sensasi tiada tara yang Kuroro berikan padanya. Cengkramannya pada bahu Kuroro semakin mengeras, ketika merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang.

Kuroro tahu posisi gadis ini sekarang. Ia segera semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, dan semakin memperkeras hentakannya. Suara pinggul mereka yang saling bertubrukan dengan irama yang cepat itu, ditambah dengan desahan indah dari Kurapika, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya pasti akan merona merah, atau bahkan mimisan. Untunglah mereka melakukannya malam ini, tepat saat semua orang sudah terlelap dalam alam mimipi mereka masing-masing.

"L—lebih... lebihh... akhhh! Hhmmm... cepatthhh!" Kurapika berusaha meminta Kuroro agar mempercepat ritmenya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia begitu mencintai pria itu, dan juga menginginkannya. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, Kurapika akan lupa dengan kondisi janinnya. Ia lupa bahwa jika ia melakukannya, calon bayinya nanti bisa dalam bahaya.

Kuroro menuruti permintaan gadis itu. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Ia juga sudah tidak tahan, ingin menumpahkan seluruh cairan spermanya ke dalam rahim Kurapika, bersamaan dengan tumpahnya rasa cintanya yang begitu meluap-luap. Perasaannya sama dengan Kurapika. Ia mencintai, dan ingin memiliki gadis itu. sekarang, dan selamanya...

PLAKKK!

Cratt... crattt...

"Aaaahhhh...!"

"Hhhh..."

Brukk!

Kuroro pun langsung ambruk di atas Kurapika, setelah memberikan hentakan terakhirnya. Nafas mereka berdua tak beraturan, saking lelahnya. Kuroro bisa merasakan tubuh Kurapika hangat, bahkan panas. Sebaliknya, ia memiliki suhu yang rendah, membuat siapapun yang menyentuhnya pasti akan merasakan dingin di permukaan kulit mereka.

Kurapika memeluk pria yang ada di atasnya itu dengan erat. Ia tak ingin melepaskan Kuroro. Sudah cukup, rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan ketika melihat pria itu dicium oleh wanita lain! Namun ia tak bisa bayangkan, bagaimana rasa sakit Kuroro, ketika mengetahui bahwa ia bukan milik Kuroro seorang. Pasti itu JAUH lebih sakit, dibanding dengan yang ia rasakan.

Kuroro lalu menyingkir, dari atas Kurapika. Gadis itu masih belum bisa mengontrol nafasnya. Kuroro menatapnya dengan seulas senyum tipis yang penuh arti.

Pria itu lalu turun dari tempat tidur, dan kembali memakai pakaian dalam, celana dan kemejanya. Sejujrunya, ia cukup malu, sosok telanjangnya terlihat oleh gadis lain, termasuk Kurapika, kekasihnya sendiri.

Kuroro lalu kembali naik ke tempat tidur. Diambilnya selimut yang tergeletak di lantai, dan menyelimuti Kurapika yang masih dalam keadaan lemah.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada serak.

Kuroro kembali mengukir seulas senyum tipis yang menawan. "Aku ada urusan sebentar..." dikecupnya lembut bibir gadis itu. "Tidurlah di sini. Jangan kemana-mana. Mengerti?" entah mengapa, suara Kuroro yang tadinya lembut itu tiba-tiba menjadi tegas.

Kurapika hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Kuroro pun mengecup kening Kurapika, lalu kembali berdiri. Diambilnya mantel yang tergantung di sana, dan ia pun dengan santai keluar. Mau apa dia tengah malam begini?

Namun Kurapika tak mau ambil pusing. Apapun itu, Kuroro tidak sepertinya, yang selalu mencari masalah demi masalah. Kurapika memejamkan matanya, mengingat-ingat kegiatan bercinta mereka tadi.

Ia bisa mnengetahui, bahwa Kuroro sedari tadi menahan dirinya, agar tidak melakukannya secara terburu-buru. Kurapika menyukainya...

Semakin lama perasaan tenang semakin menyelimuti gadis itu, hingga akhirnya rasa kantuk menguasai dirinya. Ia pun terlelap, ke alam mimpinya sendiri...

.

.

BRUAAAKKK!

Pria itu tersungkur dengan berlumuran darah, sama seperti keempat temannya. Kondisi mereka tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Tubuh mereka penuh memar, seperti sudah dihukum cambuk. Mulut mereka tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan cairan merah kental. Kulit yang harusnya eksotis itu kini berubah merah, terluri oleh darah.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" pria yang berbadan paling besar terbatuk, sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Sedangkan pria yang lain sudah kehilangan kesadaran mereka masing-masing.

Kerah kemejanya langsung saja dicengkram oleh seseorang. Ditatapnya orang itu dengan wajah penuh memelas. "M—maafkan saya! Mohon ampuni sayaa!" pintanya dengan nada memelas, tanpa memperdulikan harga dirinya lagi.

Kuroro— nama pria yang mencengkram pria besar itu— menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin. "Siapa dalang dari semua ini?" tanyanya datar.

"Uhukk!" ia terbatuk darah lagi. "A—Akira-sama! Dia yang meminta kami untuk menghabisi gadis itu! Tapi kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja dulu!" pria itu berupaya agar Kuroro menjadi kasihan padanya. Ia sekarang begitu takut!

Siapa yang tidak takut melihat Kuroro saat ini? Ekspresinya begitu dingin! Lebih dingin dari es di kutub Utara! Wajahnya memang masih tampan dan berkarisma. Namun entah mengapa ia jadi lebih terlihat menyeramkan dibanding hantu.

"Akira?" Kuroro menggumamkan nama itu.

"Kumohon ampuni sayaaa!" suara pria itu terdengar begitu pilu. Teman-temannya sebenarnya masih sadar. Tapi mereka tak bisa menggerakkan tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Kuroro telah dikuasai dengan emosi. Namun ia pandai menyembunyikannya. Sayangnya ia tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya ketika memukuli lima pria bajingan itu. Teringat akan gadis yang paling ia cintai... Kurapika. Emosi Kuroro pun memuncak, dan memukuli pria-pria itu dengan ekspresi datar.

Kuroro tersenyum meremehkan. Langsung saja ditatapnya pria itu dengan tatapan... yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapa pun.

"Jangan harap kalian bisa kembali dengan utuh,"

.

.

"Janin anda baik-baik saja. Anda tidak usah khawatir..." ucap seorang dokter wanita yang berusia sekitar 30 tahunan, kepada Kurapika.

Saat ini Kurapika sedang mengunjungi dokter kandungan, untuk memeriksa kondisi bayinya. Setelah kejadian semalam, tak mungkin ia bisa yakin, kalau bayinya itu baik-baik saja. Mendengar kabar itu, gadis itu bahagia bukan main. Ia bersyukur dalam hati, tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan hidup, untuk hasil buah cintanya dengan Kuroro.

"Terima kasih, Dok..." ucap Kurapika sopan. Entah mengapa, sejak pacaran dengan Kuroro, gadis itu mulai menemukan sisi feminimnya.

Saat ini saja ia mengenakan pakaian yang lebih manis. Yaitu sebuah baju terusan hingga setengah paha tanpa lengan, dan celana jeans biru. Kurapika juga mengenakan cardigan merah. dan semua pakaian itu Kuroro yang belikan.

Kurapika sudah memutuskan untuk tidak kembali lagi ke rumahnya. Pasalnya ia memang sudah tahu bahwa orang tuanya akan bercerai, dan tidak ada yang menginginkannya sebelum Kuroro menceritakannya. Kurapika membenci kedua orang tuanya, begitu pula dengan mereka, yang begitu membenci Kurapika. Sejak dulu kelahiran Kurapika memang tak pernah diharapkan. Kurapika lahir, saat ayah dan ibunya sedang bertengkar hebat, dan hampir saja bercerai. Namun rencana itu harus dibatalkan, oleh karena berita kehamilan ibu Kurapika. Awalnya ia ingin menggugurkan kandungannya. Namun mendiang nenek Kurapika melarangnya. Akhirnya Kurapika lahir, tanpa diiringi dengan air mata kebahagiaan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan ayahnya selalu menfitnah Ibu Kurapika, bahwa anak itu bukanlah anaknya, melainkan anak dari pria lain.

"Ohya. Umur nona berapa yah?" tanya dokter itu, membuyarkan lamunan Kurapika.

"17 tahun," jawab Kurapika jujur. Untuk apa ia menyembunyikannya?

Dokter itu terlihat kaget. "Anda masih sekolah?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Okter itu mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah... saya akan memberikan resep, dan anda harus menurutinya! Ohya! satu lagi! Mohon selama kehamilan anda, sebaiknya anda tidak melakukan hubungan seks dengan pasangan anda. Kalau tidak, itu akan membahayakan bayi anda sendiri!"

Kurapika mengangguk-angguk.

Tidak berhubungan dengan Kuroro? Apa Kuroro bisa menahannya? Ah! Jangan pikirkan Kuroro dulu! Bagaimana dengan dirinya? Apakah ia bisa bertahan selama sembilan bulan, tanpa bercinta dengan sang kekasih? Jangankan sembilan bulan! Dalam jangka tiga hari saja, Kurapika sudah gelisah, jika Kuroro tak menyentuhnya!

Kurapika menghela nafas panjang. Ia harus berjuang, demi bayinya. Jika ada keinginan, pasti bisa 'kan?

Kurapika tersenyum sendiri. Bagaimana reaksi Kuroro saat mengetahui kehamilan dirinya yah? Dan... bagaimana reaksi pria itu saat mengetahui bahwa mereka tak boleh bercinta selama sembilan bulan?

Kurapika tertawa kecil, membayangkannya...

.

.

.

Tbc

.

Makasih buat yang sudah membaca chapter ini!

Mulai sekarang, saya akan usahakan untuk update sekali seminggu! Mohon dukungannya minnaa...

Review please!


End file.
